Citrine
by TheWickedQuill
Summary: ON HIATUS. All they want is to be together but their enemies' jealousy and lust for power will rip them apart. How will the two weathered soldiers face their uncertain future when it seems all hope is lost? MA
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Citrine**  
Authors: jracklesfan77 & HisVampira  
Show: DA - AU  
Genre: angst/romance/adventure/drama  
Pairing: M/A  
Type: WIP

Summary: All they want is to be together but their enemies' jealousy and lust for power will rip them apart. How will the two weathered soldiers face their uncertain future when it seems all hope is lost?

A/N: AU - Season 2 setting; Logan still believes Max and Alec are together, Biggs is alive, FN never happened, and a few other surprises.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Max sighed as she sat down heavily, her body's almost dead-weight causing the chair to groan beneath her small frame.

Max, Cindy and Sketchy had been working for the better part of the day, hanging streamers, inflating balloons and setting tables. Normal had really outdone himself this time. He'd managed to rent an old ballroom for the occasion, and although it had looked like it hadn't been used since long before the Pulse, Max had to admit that after all their hard work, the place looked beautiful.

Max let out a long breath as Sketchy plopped down opposite her and started yammering on about his bike tricks. She listened half-heartedly as her mind began to go to the place that it had been going so often lately; _ Alec._ Despite their rocky start, they'd always been there for each other, and recently had even become friends. Max knew she counted on him, relied on him, trusted him to have her back as she always had his, but lately it seemed that there was more to it. Her mind was often filled with visions of the sandy haired transgenic.

"Hey, sugah! What're you and this fool talkin' 'bout without me?" Cindy slid onto a seat between her two friends. "What were ya thinkin' leavin' me all alone with Normal , anyway? Another minute with that man and I'da – Max? What's up, boo?" she asked, noticing the look on her friend's face. It was that look Max got whenever she was thinking deeply about something that confused her. _Logan face,_ she thought.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Max replied, forcing herself to snap back into reality, looking confusedly at Cindy. _What the hell is going on with me?_

"You look like you got somethin' heavy in that head o' yours, boo. Wanna talk 'bout it? You know Original Cindy got yo' back." Turning to Sketchy who was looking a little flustered at having been interrupted, Cindy waved her hand in his direction. "Fool, can't you see we's having girly girl talk here? Go somewhere that's...away. You can brag bout your newest 180-flip-whatever thing later, aiight?" Sketchy began to get up from the chair, but Max motioned for him to stay put.

"I'm fine. As always." Max managed a small smile, but her friend could see it didn't reach her eyes. Sensing that Cindy was about to protest, Max held up her hand. "I just need some air, okay? Hey Sketch, why don't you tell my homegirl all about that new trick you mastered today?" This time she grinned widely. There was no way Cindy would be getting away from that to come check on her. Sketchy would likely keep her there until the party started. She loved her friend, but right now, she just wanted to be alone.

As she walked away she could hear Cindy sigh as Sketchy began regaling her with his latest tale of bike trickery. "So, there's this one move that I've been trying to get down for weeks. This thing called the backside boneless..." Max chuckled to herself. _Yep...she'll be here for a while._

Max stepped out onto a balcony on the highest floor of the old hotel, going to the edge and gripping the railing. The Space Needle was just barely visible in the twilight colored distance. Max sighed lightly. Ever since Ben had first taken them to the High Place, she'd felt drawn to places such as this. Whenever she needed to think, to be alone, she put as much distance as she could between herself and the ground. The height seemed to give perspective to everything, both literally and figuratively.

Once again, her thoughts drifted to Alec as she gazed out over what she could see of the city. What was it about him that was so damn...appealing all of a sudden? _Well, besides the obvious,_ she thought, grinning despite herself. She lifted a hand to smooth a rebellious strand of hair behind her ear when she felt it.

It started slowly at first, just a slight tremor in her fingers. Then the spasms enveloped her hand, then her arm. _Dammit!_ She shakily fumbled her cell phone out of her jacket pocket and dialed the number she'd called so often these days. _Pick up, Alec,_ she pleaded.

"You got Alec. You know what to do." The message had been changed to this bland version due to an incident involving one of Alec's fences and a rather...controversial message that had previously been on his phone. She might've smiled at that particular memory had it not been for the pain caused by her now violently shaking body hitting the hard cement of the balcony floor. With all that had been going on lately, she hadn't had time to get her supply of Tryptophan. Not to mention she couldn't risk going to her previous suppliers with White up all their transgenic asses.

"Dammit, Alec. Why aren't you there?" she wondered aloud, vowing to kick his ass next time she saw him. "Oh, I am so stupid." She'd entirely forgotten the reason that Alec wasn't at the party in the first place. They'd planned a heist for tonight. First she'd forgotten about the party and planned the heist, now she'd completely forgotten about the heist. _Figures I can't blame him for this,_ she thought bitterly.

Max hugged her knees to her, trying futily to stop the shaking, while thinking of every curse she could for the people who'd screwed up her genetics. Yet another wonderful thing she would have to properly thank her creators for if she ever got a hold of them.

There was no one left to help her. _And here I was looking forward to a night of just kickin' back with my friends._

* * *

"...then I thought I would try this one trick called the can can, which is kind of like the backside boneless, but" Sketch had been going on about his tricks for only 10 minutes now, and already Cindy wanted to slap him silly. _Well, silli_er she thought, grinning.

"Listen Sketch, Max didn't seem so good. I'm gon' go check on her." Cindy jumped up from her seat before Sketchy could protest. She was especially glad of her decision when she saw Normal walk over to talk with Sketchy. Apparently he was just bored, because he'd decided to give Sketch a lecture about the good ole' days and white man conservativism. _Once again, my girl saves my ass. This time she don't even know it._

Once she'd left the ballroom, she paused, trying to think where Max would've gone to get some air. Scanning the hallway, she caught sight of a stairwell. She shrugged and smiled. _My boo always gotta get as much space 'tween her feet and the ground as she can manage. Must be all that feline in her. _Cindy began to ascend the numerous stairs, all the while muttering about fool transgenics, their enhanced abilities, and scrapping the idea of investing in a Stairmaster.

Cindy paused breathlessly at the top of the stairs. Lifting her eyes to search for her friend, she saw a door leading to a balcony. The door was wide open, giving her a clear view of the jerking figure on the floor. Ignoring her aching muscles, Cindy rushed to Max's side.

"Boo, can you hear me?" she asked, gripping her shaking friend desperately in an attempt to keep her still.

"Y-y-es," Max managed to get sputter despite her chattering teeth.

"Okay, where's your meds?"

"D-don't h-h-have any. Tried to c-c-all Alec. Not th-ere." OC winced as Max jerked more violently with every word she spoke.

"You lucky Original Cindy got yo' back, boo." Cindy hooked one arm around Max's seizing frame as she grabbed her purse and pulled out a small bottle of pills. As soon as she'd discovered Max's problem, she'd started keeping the meds with her at all times, just in case a situation such as the current one ever arose.

"Swallow these," she said, putting the pills up to Max's lips and forcing her mouth open. Max was just barely able to dry swallow them. Cindy rocked her back and forth as they waited for the Tryptophan to take affect, muttering reassurances to her. It always hurt to see her friend like this; so helpless, so unlike the Max she knew.

After a few minutes the shaking began to lessen until finally it had stopped completely. Cindy sighed with relief as Max sat up on her own, though with a little difficulty. Chestnut eyes met chocolate ones, the relief and gratitude visible in each.

"What would I do without you?" Max pulled the other girl into a tight hug.

"I dunno, but I bet I'd be able to breathe a little better," Cindy joked, causing Max to pull out of the bear hug she'd administered.

Max pursed her lips. "Funny." She stood up, her legs still slightly shaky from the stress her body had just been through. A large grin spread across her face as she took Cindy by the hand "How 'bout we go get our groove on, sistah?"

"Boo, how many times I gotta tell ya. Stop stealin' Original Cindy's flava!" The two girls shared a warm smile. OC put her arm around Max's shoulder. "But you for real for sure my sistah-girl."

Arm in arm, they headed down the hallway. Max turned and pushed a button on the wall, the door to the elevator opening.

Cindy looked toward the stairs in disgust. "You owe me big time girl! I ran up 8 flights of steps for yo' sorry ass.' Max just laughed as she stepped into the elevator. Cindy couldn't help but smile as she followed. It was so good to hear her finally laugh again. It had been a long time coming.

* * *

Terminal City's central Command was abuzz with activity. The computers were being monitored by Dix and Luke and heavy blue cigar smoke clouded the air surrounding Mole as he sifted through plans and blueprints. Quinn and Biggs were off to the side, cleaning weapons while Lianna counted supplies. It was a typical scene for TC and everyone was preparing for the evening's heist.

Alec was holed up in the makeshift office they had set aside for him and Max. He should have been going over the recon reports and preparing strategies for the supply run, but his thoughts kept turning to a certain fiery brunette. _Max._

This raid was her idea, a job that he'd been sure she would be in on. But she had other plans; she, Original Cindy and Sketchy were going to the annual Jam Pony party. They had a capable team and it wasn't necessary for her to be there, but it _was_ Alec's turn to lead a run and he couldn't get out of it. He was somewhat disappointed that he couldn't go; he hadn't spent much time with her lately and he missed having someone to needle and annoy.

"Alec, we still on for tonight?" He looked up, startled by the intrusion. Quinn was leaning against the doorframe, looking at him expectantly.

"As far as I-" Alec was cut off by the ringing of his cell phone. He flipped it open.

"Alec here," he frowned as he listened to the voice on the other end of the line. "I thought you said it was a simple in-out deal." He paused to listen again. "Fine. When you have the new rotation, let me know. Oh and Gabe, next time don't wait till the last minute!" Alec snapped the phone shut and looked up at Quinn who hadn't moved.

"Looks like we're not going tonight after all. Gabe took a team to do last minute recon. Turns out they have new guard rotations. Shit. We really need those supplies," he said, as he ran a hand through his hair, then pressed his palms flat on the desk and pushed himself upright. "Guess we should go tell the others the run's been cancelled."

The two made their way out and down the stairs, coming up behind Biggs and Lianna who were arguing loudly.

"Even Joshua knows the words! 'This-that whatever-back'? You've gotta be kidding me! It's 'knick-knack, paddy-whack give a dog a bone'," Lianna insisted as she smacked Biggs upside the head.

Biggs couldn't believe she was hitting him. "Ow! Cut it out! It's not like Manticore taught us that shit, Lianna! Jeez, cut me a little slack will ya? Besides, I only agreed to help Gem in the nursery as a favour to _you_!"

Quinn grinned at Alec. "Aw, aint that sweet? Biggsie's gotta thing for Lianna!"

The two friends chuckled as Biggs' face flushed crimson with embarrassment.

"You're trippin', Quinn! Lianna and I are friends, nothing more."

Alec looked at his friend, amusement dancing in his eyes and curving his lips. "Right. Like there's any other reason you would agree to work in a _nursery_."

Biggs' expression warned Alec of things to come and he quickly stopped teasing. Biggs was no match for Alec, that he knew, but his friend could pack quite a punch and his gut still hurt from their sparring session a few hours before.

Lianna laughed and patted Biggs on the back. "Don't worry, little man. I'm not threatened." Ignoring Biggs' indignant sputtering she asked Alec, "What's with the raid? We still on for tonight?"

Alec shifted lightly, cocked his head to one side and replied. "Nope. Change of plans. We'll have to reschedule the run."

Quinn spoke up. "I think darts, pool and booze are on my agenda tonight. Crash anyone? Drinks are on me. Whaddaya say?"

"Personally, I'd prefer a hot bath. I think I'll have to pass up this _tantalizing_ opportunity." Lianna's sarcasm wasn't lost on the others.

"Oh c'mon, Li! Think of how much fun it'll be to dance with the three hottest guys there!" Biggs said, flashing her a cocky grin.

Lianna looked him up and down sceptically. "I'm not convinced, Biggs."

Biggs' raised his hand and placed it over his heart, his face reflecting mock-hurt, mouth pouting prettily. "You wound me, you really do."

"Uh guys, tonight's the Jam Pony party. We should go." Alec commented, interrupting the playful banter.

"Damn, I forgot about that!" Biggs said, scratching his forehead. "Sounds like a plan." He pulled Lianna by the arm and dragged her out of Command before she could protest further. The others followed quickly on his heels. A party was just what they needed.

* * *

Lianna looked between her friends and sighed. She hated motorcycles but she knew the others would never agree to walk to Crash.

"Which one of you is giving me a ride?"

Alec grinned slyly at Biggs as he grabbed Lianna around the waist and hoisted her onto the back of his bike. "Your chariot, milady." He chuckled as Biggs gave him the evil eye.

Lianna giggled. "Alec you are so-"

"Fabulous, I know. Say nothing of it," he said, smirking. She smacked his arm. "Hey, I get enough of that from Max, thank you very much."

Lianna retorted, "Maybe she has the right idea!"

Turning to the other guys, Alec said, "Why do transgenic females feel the need to hit us all the time?"

"I think it's in the genes," replied Quinn, smiling.

"Nah. It's just our way of showing we care," Lianna commented, stealing a glance at Biggs.

Her meaning wasn't lost on Alec, whose eyes suddenly took on a faraway look. Quinn noted that Lianna's comment had been directed at Biggs and he smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at her. "I could think of better ways to get that point across, you know," he said suggestively. His words hit home and Biggs glared at him.

The four friends laughed over the sound of revving engines.

* * *

They arrived at Crash and were surprised to see that it was nearly empty. Crash was the local hangout and on a typical weeknight was filled to the brim with their friends and co-workers from Jam Pony. It was the perfect place to party, and had been reserved many times for just such an occasion.

Quinn surveyed the room. "Uh, guys? Where's the party?"

"God, I'm an idiot!" Lianna slapped her forehead and turned to face the others. "Duh! Normal went all out - he rented an old ballroom somewhere in Sector 9. Apparently he wanted it to be special." Her arm shot out in a sweeping motion. "Hence an empty Crash. It's supposed to be a big bash, or so I'm told."

Biggs frowned. "Do we know where this gig is?"

"I dunno," Alec replied, cocking his head thoughtfully at his friends. "But I know how we can find out." He grinned widely, eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Dude, you thinkin' what I think you're thinkin'?" Quinn grinned back at him, eyebrows raised.

Lianna threw her hands up and took a step back. "Oh no. We are _not_ breaking into Jam Pony!"

Alec laughed. "C'mon, Li! Where's your sense of adventure? It's not like anyone will know we were even there. Besides, you don't need to go in - one of us will, okay?"

Lianna couldn't resist his pout and puppy dog eyes. "Whatever."

"That's my girl!" Biggs put his arm around her waist and gave her a quick hug.

"You wish," Quinn muttered under his breath only to receive a quick jab in the side and an angry glare from Biggs. _Yup. The boy's got it bad._

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Quinn climbed out the window in the back alley behind Jam Pony, waving a slip of paper in his hand.

"Check this! Says Max, Original Cindy and Sketchy organized the party. Sounds way cool." Quinn was pointing at the flier in his hand; the details of the party, location and time listed clearly in black and white.

"Have you ever been to one of Max's parties? Now I'm having second thoughts!" Alec grimaced as he remembered the last party he'd attended at Max and Cindy's. It had been a complete disaster. The food had been overcooked, the cake burnt, the soda flat, and the CD player died in the middle of a song causing the two, very sexy females he'd had his eye on, to stop grinding hotly against each other. _A complete disaster._

Quinn climbed back on his bike. "Well I say lets crash this party. It's been a while since I've had the pleasure of a soft, warm, writhing female in my bed."

Lianna's face wrinkled in disgust. "You men are all the same. Dogs."

Alec flashed a cheeky grin in her direction. "I'm sure Original Cindy would welcome you with open... arms."

She rolled her eyes. "You don't give up, do you? You're impossible!"

Alec's grin grew wider. "It's all part of my charm!"

**TBC**

Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Alec, Biggs, Lianna, and Quinn walked into the grand ballroom, astonished at how beautiful the room looked. A lot of hard work and effort had gone into making the evening a success, and from the looks of the happy people twirling on the dance floor and the smiling faces milling about, they had no doubt it was. Each of them immediately began to search the room for their friends in the sea of faces.

Biggs watched as Max scanned the crowd. He grinned in amusement at the way her eyes flitted over Alec's body, her face showing approval. When Alec's eyes met hers, she flushed, casting her gaze down to the floor, to her friends, anywhere but at him. Then Alec continued the game, his eyes following Max's every move, an almost hungry look adorning his face. But as their eyes met for the second time, it was Alec's turn to look away.

Glancing back and forth between his two friends, Biggs couldn't resist a jibe. "Those two are pathetic."

Quinn regarded his friend questioningly. "Whatcha talkin' about?"

"Look at those two. They can't stop looking at each other for five minutes," Biggs replied, nodding his head in Max's direction.

"Oh them? Yeah. And can you believe they think no one knows?" Quinn snorted in disbelief at the absurdity of it all.

"See? Absolutely pathetic. When are they gonna get a clue?" This charade of stolen glances from across crowded rooms and such had been going on for far too long in Biggs' opinion.

"When we give 'em one." Quinn's sly smile and mischievous eyes hinted at a plan brewing in that devious mind of his.

"And just what, pray tell, are you suggesting?" Biggs raised his eyebrows and quirked his lips into a knowing grin.

Turning towards Lianna, Quinn said, "Yo, Li! You gonna help me out here?"

"What do you want _ me_ to do?" Lianna rubbed her hands together in anticipation.

"How 'bout we play 'em against each other?" Quinn motioned to the pair on the floor.

"I'm likin' this already." Biggs' grin grew into a full-on smirk at the implications of Quinn's suggestion. "What's the plan, my man?"

Quinn lowered his voice conspiratorially. "I think I'll take Maxie for a spin on the dance floor." Both men looked to Lianna expectantly.

"Hmm," Lianna replied, smiling. "And I should probably go talk to Alec about the new plans for the heist or something."

"Not only will this be helping them, but I'm gonna love seeing the looks on their faces! This is gonna be priceless."

Quinn clapped a hand on Biggs' back. "Helping them? Biggs, man, we're lightin' a fire!"

"You know what they say about playing with fire..." Biggs began, leaving the rest unsaid.

"Hey, gettin' burned don't bother me, so long as the two of _ them_ get a friggin' room already!" Quinn laughed, and turned away. "Wish me luck!" he called as he began to walk in Max's direction.

Biggs laughed. "He's gonna need it. Alec'll beat the shit outta him...if he's lucky!"

Lianna's lip twitched into a fake pout. "What about me? I'm the once facing the wrath of Max!"

With that, Lianna turned away from Biggs and headed toward Alec, who was seated on a couch across the room. "This had better work," she muttered under her breath.

* * *

Quinn walked over to Max, his tall, lean body oozing sex appeal. "Hey Max."

"Hey Quinn," she began without looking at him. Suddenly her head snapped towards him, and her face contorted with varying emotions. "Why the hell are you guys here? Something go sideways with the heist?" She was quickly vacillating between anger and concern. She glanced at Alec once more, seeming to check him for injuries.

"Chill Max! Everything's cool. Last minute change of plans. The heist had to be put off."

Max flushed in embarrassment, but quickly recovered. "Oh. I just..." Sighing, she changed the subject. "So, whaddaya think of the party?"

"Well, I hear that you, OC, and Sketch are responsible for all this," Quinn responded, his hand sweeping the room. "It's lookin' good."

"But seriously," Quinn began, dipping his head close to her ear after seeing Alec out of the corner of his eye. "Who picked the music? The Locomotion is just...old."

"I'll give you three guesses at that one, and two of 'em don't count." Laughing, Max pointed to Normal.

Quinn groaned in frustration. "Damn. Tell me there's gonna be fun music, please?" he pleaded. "C'mon Maxie! I can't dance to the Locomotion!" he said, blue eyes sparkling as he winked at her. "And I really wanna dance," he paused and leaned in slightly closer, "with you."

"I think something can be arranged," she replied, slightly puzzled. _ I wanted to have fun...dancing is fun. _ She stole a quick glance in Alec's direction. He was sitting with Lianna on the couch, laughing at some unknown joke. A tendril of anger flared up in her as she took in the sight.

"Who's a guy gotta bribe to get some decent music then?"

Determined, Max cupped a hand over her mouth, and yelled out to Sketchy who was playing DJ for the night. "Sketch, get us some bump and grind, will ya?" Alec looked up from his conversation with Lianna, surprised, and Max's lips curled into a smug grin as she led Quinn to the dance floor.

_Yo, I'm just too much, I flow too sick  
I be on top of the snare, all over the kick_

"This beat more to your liking?" she asked.

Quinn lowered his voice slightly, seductively, and rumbled in her ear as he put an arm around her slender waist. "Much."

Max draped an arm lazily around his neck, letting one dangle by her side. "Mm-hmm," she purred as they began to dance. She realized with a start that she'd never noticed how sexy Quinn was. Tall and lean, with chiseled muscles, his radiant blue eyes that seemed to see right through you. _ Sexy. But not nearly as sexy as Al_ Max's eyes widened as she realized where her train of thought had been headed. She shook her head to rid it of the thought.

Quinn placed his hands on her hips, pulling her close, grinding slowly to the music. "So, Maxie, how've ya been? We haven't talked in a while."

Max tried to lose herself in the rhythm, utilizing the feline grace with which she'd been endowed. "I've been alright, given the givens. Mostly, anyways..." Her thoughts wandered to her earlier seizure crisis.

"Things with Logan still strained?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah, but, I expected that, you know? I mean, you break up with a guy and tell him you're seeing someone else..." Max paused, reflecting on her own words. "But that isn't really an issue..." surprised at the truth in her words. _ When did I stop worrying so much about this?_

"What do you mean?" Quinn's face furrowed into a puzzled expression.

"I guess...I just got tired of it all. Worrying about what he's thinking of me. I guess I just realized I don't care anymore. I've got other things to deal with..." Max was surprised at herself; she wasn't one to open up and do share-time. At least, not with anyone except Cindy...or sometimes even Alec.

"You worried about TC? Don't be. Alec, Biggs and I have everything under control." He paused when the implications of her words finally hit. "Wait, I thought the whole break-up deal was a sham. Are you telling me that it's really over? You and Logan...?"

Max was silent for a moment, letting the concept wash over her, then smiled. "Yeah, I guess it is. Funny, I thought it would hurt more."

The song ended and a different, faster beat began.

"Loves funny that way. Maybe...never mind." Quinn turned his head away, breaking their eye contact.

"Maybe what, Quinn?" Max and Quinn's bodies picked up the pace, moving as one to the faster tempo.

"I dunno. I just-" He shook his head and smiled. "Well, I guess I was wondering if maybe it hurts less because..." he paused, hesitant, "maybe there's someone else?" He lifted his eyebrows, giving her a shy smile.

For a reason unknown, her gaze was drawn to Alec with her friend's words. Then she realized what he'd said, and that shy smile...and she panicked. "Oh, um...I...no, there's no one else right now," she sputtered as she tried in vain to hide her dismay.

He whispered in her ear. "I didn't mean me, Maxie. Though god knows you're hot enough," he grinned.

The comment earned him a playful slap on the shoulder. Quinn glanced quickly out of the corner of his eye and saw Alec watching them intently. He smiled and pulled Max closer.

"Men," she snorted. "You're all dogs."

"Aw, Max, you wound me. You really do!" He reached out a hand to push away a few stray hairs from her forehead. "If you wanna talk, I'm always here for you." He hoped she'd take the bait.

Max sighed and peered around Quinn's shoulder, her eyes settling on Alec dancing with Lianna. A pang of something hit her. Anger? Could it be jealously? _ No!...Maybe? _ "Yeah, I know you are. But I don't think I've even figured it out for myself yet." She shook her head, exasperated.

Pulling back slightly, Quinn looked at her. Speaking just loud enough for Alec to hear, he traced a finger along her jaw and lifted her chin. "You wanna go back to my place?" He lowered his head so it was parallel with hers and smiled gently. "Private drinking party at Casa del Quinn?" His eyes turned serious as he added, "Sometimes thinking out loud helps. Maybe _ I _ can help."

Max silently wondered whether he meant help her think, or help distract her from her thoughts. One look in _ his_ direction, seeing him laugh genuinely, seeing the way he and Lianna looked so...intimate, and the question no longer mattered.

"I might just have to accept that offer," she replied, smiling mischievously even though a conniving voice in her head was telling her that she just wanted to make _ him_ jealous.

Quinn wore a genuine, happy smile. "Let's go!" Laughingly, he took her hand and led her off the dance floor, nodding almost imperceptibly at Biggs as they walked past him.

* * *

Lianna walked up to Alec casually and took a seat on the couch next to him. _ Working like a charm_, she thought when she saw the annoyed look on his face as he watched the show Max and Quinn were putting on out on the floor.

"Hey," she said simply, putting her elbow on the back of the couch and supporting her head with her hand. She smiled as she saw him physically jerk back into reality upon hearing her words.

"Hey." Alec flashed her a quick smile. "Having fun?"

"As always," she replied, grinning. "How 'bout you? Thought you'd be chatting up some female and be halfway to her place by now."

Alec smirked and gave a dry chuckle. "Think I've had 'em all."

"Of the human variety, I've no doubt. But you haven't tried many of the transgenic femmes..." she trailed off, hoping her subtlety would not go unnoticed. _ This is fun...when I don't think of how many ways Max can conjure up to kill me._

A cheeky grin spread across his face and his eyes twinkled mischievously. "You hinting at something, Li?" He let his eyes rove over her in a blatantly sexually suggestive way. "'Cause I might just be interested."

_Damn, I'm good...maybe a little too good._ "Really?" She drew the word out seductively. "'Cause I might just be...interested too." Her eyes followed the same path over his features as his had over her own.

He licked his lips. "You wanna dance?"

"Definitely." Her eyes flicked over to the bar where Biggs was sitting, watching them. His expression was something she couldn't quite read. _ Maybe he's jealous._ She mentally snorted at the thought. She stood up, accentuating her finer feminine assets as she did so, and took Alec's hand.

Alec walked slowly backwards onto the dance floor. The music was a fast-paced rhythm, easy to dance to. He pulled Lianna close to his chest, resting a hand on her hip and another on her lower back. He stole a glance in Max's direction to see her in a similar position with Quinn and he tightened his hold on Lianna in reflex.

He leaned close to her ear. "Is this a little ploy to get Biggs jealous? 'Cause if it is," he grinned, noticing Biggs scowling across the room, "I think it's working."

Lianna decided maybe this would be even better than trying to seduce Alec for real. This way she wouldn't have to shut him down at the end of the night. Plus, making Biggs jealous would be a definite plus.

"Busted," she laughed, grinning at him. "You really think it's working?" She didn't even have to feign the shy, worried voice and expression as she asked.

Alec laughed. "Biggs? Are you kidding? He's practically spittin' fire, honey." His eyes darkened and took on a faraway look.

_Over-identify much? _she thought as she saw that Alec's gaze was on, not Biggs, but the pair currently engaged in an almost explicit dance.

Almost subconsciously, it seemed to Lianna, Alec increased his own pace and tightened his hold on her waist. _ If he keeps looking at them, I'm gonna lose a pant size.  
_  
"Alec, what's up? Something wrong?"

Startled, Alec looked down at the beautiful girl in his arms. _ If not for Biggs...I might consider it._ She had dark, wavy hair, a small but wonderfully curvy figure, and large, expressive green eyes. Yet no matter how much he appreciated her looks, she wasn't Max. _ Where did that come from? Why was I...oh, right. Words. Answer._

"Um, no," his voice was oddly hollow. Alec cleared his throat and continued. "I like dancing with you."

"'Cause that was so convincing." Lianna rolled her eyes, then looked up at the man holding her. His deep hazel eyes, usually so full of life and mischief, were clouded by something close to confusion. _ Hmm...wonder what he's thinking about._ "Come on. What's on that twisted mind of yours?"

Raising a hand to cover his heart he smirked. "Twisted? Hmmm. Yeah I suppose it is." He leered at her, winking suggestively. "Wondering what you'd say to a threesome with Biggsie, there?"

"Always figured you guys had a thing going," she replied teasingly, lightly slapping at his chest. "Besides, Lianna, Lola...they do sound alike. I know how the weak male mind can confuse things like...words."

Alec looked at her in shock. Had he said that to anyone else they'd have smacked him good. _ Or maybe I'm just used to Max._

"Is that a yes?" he teased back.

"Don't you just wish it was?" She chuckled and rolled her eyes once more before taking on a more serious expression. "Alec, seriously, stop with the tactics. I took that class too; Changing the Subject 101. So, are you gonna tell me what's wrong, or do I have to pull a Max and beat it out of ya?" She smiled, trying to reassure him.

He licked his lips subconsciously at hearing Max's name. He looked intently at Lianna, his eyes serious. He tittered ruefully. "Am I that transparent?"

"Not most of the time. You work so hard on keeping up the charming, smart-ass facade." She tilted her head in the cocky manner he so often affected. "'I'm always alright,'" she imitated. Her words were sarcastic, but the tone was more concerned. She willed him to open up to her, something she knew he would avoid at all costs.

Alec couldn't understand why, but he felt himself opening up to her. "I don't know. I guess," he ran a hand shakily through his hair, "I'm a little confused." _ Did I just admit that? _ He looked away from her in embarrassment.

His eyes fell on Quinn, who was leading Max from the floor and towards the exit. Alec caught Quinn's words, the tone seductive and suggestive. 'You wanna go back to my place?' _ Why, that little SHIT!_

Lianna watched as Alec's expression went from slightly confused to all out shocked and raging as Quinn led Max off the dance floor. She, too, had heard Quinn, and had to fight to keep the amusement from showing on her face.

"Alec? You still with me here?"

Alec shook his head as if to clear it. "Yeah. Um, do you wanna go someplace else?" he suggested, holding her gaze. "You know, get Biggs more riled up?" he added quickly.

Throwing a look over her shoulder at Biggs, Lianna saw that he did seem very angry. _ Serves him right_, she thought unreasonably. "That depends."

Alec cocked his head and eyed her questioningly. "Are you gonna tell me what's up?" she asked softly.

"You're not gonna give up are you?" he chuckled softly.

"Wasn't made to be a quitter." Lianna smiled, and pulled back slightly, taking Alec's larger hand in hers. "You need to talk, I need to make Biggs fall all over himself in a jealous rage; it works out wonderfully."

Alec sighed resignedly. "Alright. You win. But only if I get to do this," he grinned.

Lianna eyed him suspiciously. "Do what?" she asked hesitantly, not sure if she wanted an answer. _ This is Alec, after all._

Alec knew he was digging his own grave but threw caution to the wind. He turned, pulling Lianna with him, so that he had a clear view of Biggs over her shoulder. He then leaned down and kissed her.

Pulling back slightly, his face resembling the Cheshire Cat, he whispered, "Now that wasn't so bad, was it? And believe me, the way Biggs is looking at you now? It did the trick."

Lianna fought down the instinctive urge to hit the man devilishly smiling down at her as her eyes followed Alec's. Biggs had looked angry before; now he was glaring at Alec with a murderous gaze. If looks could kill, Alec would be dead several times over.

Turning her head to face Alec once again, she glared at him. "You are so gonna talk now. If it weren't for that priceless look on Biggs' face, you would be in a world of hurt right now, just so you know."

Alec laughed heartily. "Fine! Don't get your panties in a twist! It was just a kiss, Li, between friends." He paused a minute and hugged her. He lowered his voice and his whisper tickled her ear. "Besides, I didn't use tongue!" Before she could react, he made a mad dash for the door.

Lianna shook her head, chuckling to herself. She took one last look at Biggs, who was about to get up off his chair, and still looking very pissed. Lianna put her hand to her lips and blew him a kiss, laughing as she ran off after Alec.

* * *

Biggs glared after Alec's retreating form as he saw Lianna run after him. He knew she was acting. _ She has to be acting, right?_

Cindy approached from the sidelines and took in the scene playing out before her. Putting a hand on his arm, her words were soft and gentle. "You look like you could use a drink," she said, handing him a glass of scotch. He could only wonder where it had materialized from.

Biggs put a hand to his head and rubbed his temples. Muttering, he replied, "I think I'm gonna need a couple bottles." He turned his head to his friend and flashed a small smile. "Thanks, Cindy."

"Well, Original Cindy got an idea how we can remedy _that_," she said, taking him by the hand. "Drinks are on me, soldier-boy. Whaddaya say we hit that hole called Crash and you can tell Original Cindy just what's goin' on?"

Biggs eyed the girl. _ She's offering 'cuz she cares. Besides, who else ya gonna talk to? _ He sighed in exasperation. "Fine. But on one condition."

"What's that?" Cindy asked, smiling.

"I buy the first round," he offered shyly.

"You're on, boo." After a moment she pursed her lips. "Aiight, you got a ride? 'Cuz Original Cindy aint walkin' nowhere in these heels," she pointed to her boots. Biggs laughed and nodded. The two headed for the door. _ It's gonna be a long night_, thought Biggs as they left the party. _ A_ really _ long night_.

* * *

Song lyrics belong to Jadakiss...not us. :(

**TBC**

Chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Quinn fumbled with his key in the lock. "Dammit! It's stuck again," he muttered as he shoved the door open with his shoulder and stumbled on a shoe just inside the doorway.

Max surveyed the room as she walked carefully inside. Clothes were strewn about in disarray; a shoe here, shirt there. "This belong to you?" Max asked, holding up a pair of underwear, smiling flirtatiously.

Quinn snorted. "As if! God, Max! I'm all boxers, not briefs!" With a twinkle in his eye he added, "Wanna see?"

"Maybe later if you're good," she jibed, putting the garment back where she'd found it on top of the lamp shade.

"Um, sorry about the mess," he said with an apologetic shrug. "Biggs seems to think he can decorate the place with his clothes."

"My place is just as bad sometimes." Then, upon seeing the rather moldy half-eaten can of tuna sitting in the middle of the floor, she quickly amended her statement. Wrinkling her nose, she said, "Okay, so not _ this_ bad. Seriously Quinn, tell Biggs a floor is NOT a garbage can. That's just disgusting."

"Oh, that?" he sputtered. "That's Alec's fault. I'm serious, sometimes I wonder what the hell is wrong with me, living with them. I need to find myself a nice lady friend to save me from all this."

Max furrowed her eyebrows. _ Alec?_ "Pig," she muttered. "Well, they are our friends...but I don't think I could live with them after seeing all this! Must be a guy thing..."

"Nah," Quinn chuckled lightly, seeing her expression. "More of an 'I don't have to follow rules anymore' thing. They got like this after getting out of Manticore, Max." He added affectionately, "It's more of a rebellious stage, I think. They'll get over it."

"Well, he'd better ...I mean." Max trailed off, realizing her near slip. _ What the hell was that?_ "I mean, for your sake, I hope they get over it. This would drive me crazy."

Quinn turned away, a knowing smile on his face. Composing himself quickly, he looked back at Max. "So, how about those drinks? What's your poison?"

"Hmm, so much to choose from," Max said, eyeing the large selection Quinn revealed in the cabinet. "Hows 'bout that bottle of Jack?"

"You and Biggs have something in common it seems," he commented, pulling out a bottle each of Jack and a 30 year old, single malt Glenfiddich. "Personally, I go for the good stuff."

"I'm insulted," she replied, lightly smacking him on the arm. "Jack _ is_ the good stuff."

"If you say so, sweetheart," he laughed, stepping out of her reach. "Watch where you hit, or you'll be bathing in scotch." Looking her up and down appreciatively, he couldn't resist a jibe. "On second thought, that works for me."

Max smiled suggestively, moving a little closer to him. "Really now? Wouldn't want you to waste 'the good stuff', now would we?"

"There's a whole lotta 'good stuff' here, Maxie. Whatever are you implying?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

_It's so tempting_... She let her eyes roam over Quinn's athletic body. _ Nice, very nice. But Alec_... Max sighed loudly in frustration as she leaned back against the counter. Taking the bottle of whiskey from Quinn, she poured herself a large shot and downed it quickly. _ Can't I even flirt without thinking about him?_

_Mission accomplished,_ Quinn thought, smiling widely as he saw Max's frustration. _ This has to end. They're torturing themselves - and for what?_

"Max," he laid a hand on her shoulder, turning her slightly to face him. "Wanna watch a video or something?" Quinn kept his voice even. Their playful flirting had evoked unwelcome emotions on his part. _ I'm doing this for Alec. I've never had feelings for Max, not like this, goddammit!_

"Yeah, sure. You just want me on the couch in the dark," she joked, flashing a smile at him that would make most men crumble. _ Maybe that's what I need_...

_Oh god, Max, stop teasing like that._ "Hell, yeah! But you knew that already. C'mon," he said, playfully blowing air on her neck as he propelled her towards the couch. "Got any preferences?" he asked, indicating to a row of videos beneath the television.

Max closed her eyes, still reeling from effect of the warm breath on her neck. _ Get a hold of yourself! _ she thought, shaking her head almost imperceptibly. "Um...nothing sappy."

"Don't wanna lose that tough-girl front, huh?" he egged, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her into a quick hug. "Fine. How about...this one!" he pulled a video off the shelf and popped it into the VCR.

He plopped down on the couch, pulling Max with him until she was settled comfortably in the crook of his arm.

Max groaned as she saw the opening credits. "Alec made me watch this. Twice."

He pulled back suddenly and looked at her. _ Not associating Alec with this!_ He shook himself slightly, then smiled. "Okay, we can watch something else." _ What the hell is wrong with you! You're supposed to be making her want Alec, idiot!_

Max, a little more quickly than she'd intended, stood up from her seat and went to bend down in front of the video collection. "Hmm...How 'bout...this one?" she asked, holding up 'Moulin Rouge'. "Oh, wait. Looks sappy," she said, grimacing after reading the the synopsis on the back cover.

"It's a musical, Max. Has it's moments," he smirked, watching her face. "Biggs has a thing for Ewen McGreggor." He stopped a moment when his eyes fell on another title. "Why don't we try...that one?" he suggested, pulling 'The Game' from the shelf.

Max moved to settle herself back onto the couch, leaning her head on Quinn's shoulder. "Sure, this one'll be fine." She nuzzled her body against Quinn's subconsciously, seeking the warmth.

Quinn inhaled sharply, the scent of her assailing his senses. _ Get a grip, soldier._ _ She's just making herself comfortable. _ "Max? Can you get the light?" he asked, desperate for her to move so he could conceal his body's very noticeable reaction to her nearness.

Max shrugged and stood up once again. "Are you eventually gonna let me sit down and watch the damn movie?" she joked. She flipped the light switch and the room was completely dark except for the soft glow of the television screen. After making herself comfortable again, she noticed the tension in Quinn's body. _ What's he all uptight about?_ She grabbed the bottle from the table and took a swig.

"My apologies, Your Highness," he replied lightly. _ I could use some of that. _ Reaching behind him, he grabbed his bottle of scotch and mimicked Max's action from the moment before. Tossing it back, he chugged relentlessly, until a movement by his side made him pause.

Max looked up at Quinn in puzzlement. "Any particular reason you decided you needed to down half the bottle in one go?"

He grinned impishly. "You know alcohol doesn't affect us unless we consume insane quantities in the least amount of time." He cocked his head to one side, replacing the bottle on the table. He leaned toward Max, his lips close to her ear. "Max," he whispered. "There's something I've wanted to do to you since we got home tonight."

Max's eyes widened in surprise and a wave a heat rippled through her body in response to the husky voice in her ear. Once she'd thoroughly quelled her unwanted reaction, she managed to speak. "Uh-huh. And what would that be?"

He pulled back and stared deep into her eyes, a seductive grin gracing his face. "This..." he answered breathily, eyes sparkling. He traced his fingers down both of her cheeks to her neck and then let them trail down her arms. She shuddered gently under his touch. The reaction triggered one in himself and his breath hitched a bit. Reining in his feelings, he reached his destination and his hands found their marks. He began to tickle her sides wildly as she squirmed beneath him.

Max flailed beneath the onslaught, gasping for breath between her laughter. "Stop! Don't...make me..." She finally managed to push him away, successfully ceasing the torture. As he was propelled backwards, however, he latched onto Max's shirt, pulling her with him, the couch toppling over in the process. Max landed hard on top of him and decided it was time for revenge. She placed her hands on both sides of his stomach. "Ready to apologize?" Seeing the wide-eyed look she received from Quinn as she tightened her grip, she laughed. "Ticklish, Quinn?" Before he could answer her fingers had begun their attack on his sides.

Gasping and writhing under her torturous fingers, Quinn tried desperately to get the upper hand. After repeatedly failed attempts he grabbed her ass, pulling her flush against him. She stilled as did he, both staring at each other, panting heavily.

At that moment, the door swung open.

Both Max and Quinn jerked their heads in the direction of the sound, blinking to adjust their eyes as the lights were switched on. Max paled as she saw Alec and Lianna staring at them in astonishment.

Something flickered quickly over Alec's face Quinn couldn't be sure_ was it anger, jealousy?_But it disappeared as quickly as it came, and Alec adopted the cold mask he'd perfected over the years. With a tight smile and equally controlled voice he ventured, "The two of you seem to be having fun." Without another word, he gripped Lianna's hand and pulled her toward his bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

Max stared at the closed door, silent for several moments. _ Why did Alec look so...angry? Hurt? Why do I care? _ "II gotta go." She shifted and hastily tried to extricate herself from Quinn's hold.

Quinn held tightly to Max's arm. "Maxie, wait." She looked at him with sad eyes. "Don't go. I thought we were having fun!"

"Yeah, we were. But...I...it's not the kind of fun _ we_ should be having, Quinn. And then Alec..." Max shifted uncomfortably, attempting to get up again. Quinn let her this time, following her.

"I don't get it," he started. "Why _ shouldn't_ we be having this kind of fun? You told me yourself, you're not involved with Logan anymore. You agreed to come home with me." He stared at her intently for a moment, as if processing everything. "What about Alec, Max? What does he have to do with any of this? This is between you and me - or isn't it?"

Max hung her head, not wanting Quinn to see the crimson flush that crept onto her cheeks.

"Max," Quinn spoke softly. "I know."

Her head jerked up, meeting his gaze. "What do you mean, 'you know'?"

Nodding toward Alec's door, he replied. "I think you know what I mean, Maxie." After turning off the television, he took her hand gently in his, walking backwards to his bedroom. "You obviously need to talk, and I'm going to listen." Noticing her blanche at his suggestion, he added quietly. "I won't take no for an answer, Max. This has gone on too long. Come on."

Max sighed lightly, closing her eyes. "You're right. I _ do_ need to talk." They retreated into the room and, before closing the door, Max glanced toward Alec's room. She tried to push away the thoughts forming in her mind of what was probably happening there at that moment.

* * *

Lianna gaped at the sight that literallylay in front of her. Max and Quinn on the floor, Max straddling him, his hands on her ass. _ Okay, so, yeah, the plan was to get 'em jealous, but _ damn _ Quinn!_ She glanced at Alec in surprise as he grasped her hand tightly, leading her quickly toward his bedroom. _Uh-oh_, she thought. She had a moment to see the look of panic and hurt on Max's face before being pulled into the bedroom.

Closing the door behind him, Alec hissed air. "Bitch," he muttered under his breath.

Lianna fought to keep a smile from creeping across her face, attempting to keep a neutral appearance. "What was that about?" she ventured, bracing herself for massive avoidance.

Alec whipped his head up at Lianna. "What are you talking about?" The question came out practically a growl.

Lianna raised her eyebrows, peering at Alec in a way that said he knew damn well what she was talking about. "Hey, I'm just askin'. You said 'bitch'. And I know you better not have been referring to me."

"Indecent, is what it is. And I was referring to Max," he shook his head. "Couldn't they have taken it somewhere private?"

"Why is she a bitch? 'Cause she's gettin' some? Besides, it's not like they expected us to come in now anyways. The party isn't over for another two hours."

Alec ran a hand through his hair. He knew he'd slipped up. _ Dammit! How do I get out of this one? _ he thought as he looked at Lianna. His eyes betrayed him and he knew she could read him like an open book. Lianna had a way of seeing people.

"I - uh - she," he fumbled for words, but his head was in turmoil. _ Why do I care?_

Lianna shook her head, trying to hide the smile that formed on her lips. _ He's so oblivious. They _ both_ are. _ "Alec, sit down," she said, motioning to the bed. Alec's eyes narrowed as he wondered what Lianna was thinking. "I'm not gonna bite. I just want to ask you a simple question, and I'm expecting the answer to be a long and complicated one. And I wanna be comfortable." She plopped down on the bed after tossing aside several articles of clothing, and patted the area next to her.

Alec flashed her a look of confusion. "Simple question, complicated answer? Do I wanna hear this?"

_Here we go. _ "Whether you wanna hear it or not, you're gonna," she replied, glaring at him sternly. "Why do you care what or _who_Max does?"

"Who said I care!" he retorted indignantly. "I just don't think she needs to be making out in public. It's degrading."

Lianna looked at him expectantly. "Right. Because in the apartment constitutes being 'in public'," she scoffed.

"Lianna, you know exactly what I mean. They were in the living room. The living room of an apartment shared by three guys. Three! None of us do the dirty outside our roo-" he stopped suddenly, flushing, as he recalled a night of passion with a fiery redhead on the kitchen floor.

"I'm gonna take that abrupt stop as grounds to forget everything you just said." Lianna gave him a small smile and placed a hand on his. "Now are you going to tell me the real reason why this pisses you off so much?" Alec was silent for several minutes, refusing to look at her. "Well?" she prodded.

Finally he turned to face her. "Max is, well," he began, shifting uncomfortably. "Dammit, Li! I just don't get her."

_Welcome to the club, honey, _ she thought somewhat bitterly as she was reminded of how very little she understood about the opposite sex, namely Biggs. She sighed heavily and tightened her grasp on Alec's hand reassuringly. "But you want to, don't you? Get her?"

_Hell yeah, I wanna 'get' her._ The acknowledgement was like a weight lifted from his shoulders. He did want Max - as more than a friend.

"It's always been 'Alec, you ass' or 'you're such a screw-up' or 'can't you ever do anything right' with Max," he sighed deeply and sat down heavily on the bed. "I've tried so hard, Li. To get her to see me. I -" he shook his head and laughed bitterly. "Why am I telling you this?"

"Because I'm listening. And I'm just so damned cute that it's impossible not to trust me," she stated in an attempt to lighten the moment.

He stared at her for a moment. Lianna was a good friend and Alec knew that he could open up to her better than anyone else. Biggs was his best bud, but his understanding of women and their inner workings was as much a mystery to Biggs as it was to Alec.

"I...like her," he admitted softly.

"You think?" Lianna inwardly cringed at her blatant sarcasm. _ I can't help it that those two have been so obvious that everyone couldn't help but notice._

"I - it's just," he berated himself mentally for acting like a teenager with a crush. "I wish she'd see me as something other than her trouble-making sidekick." Rising from the bed he threw his hands up in defeat. "I want her, Li. I admit it. I want Max."

"Have you ever really stopped to think that she might want you, too?" Lianna was a bit in awe that he'd been this quick to come out with the truth. She'd expected at least another 10 minutes of alternating denial and awkward silence. _ I wonder if Quinn's having as much luck._ Her brows came together as she thought. _ Actually, I wonder if he's tryin' after that little scene. _ She mentally shook off the idea, knowing that Quinn wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt his friends.

"Right. Max wanting me. Fat chance," came the bitter reply. "The only thing she ever wanted from me was my absence." He shivered, remembering he'd thought the same of her once. But he hadn't meant it, that was the difference. Max had told him many times she regretted saving his ass. _ Yet she continues to do so, Alec. Maybe Lianna's right?_

Pushing the unlikely thoughts away, he began pacing.

Lianna watched intently as the changing emotions flickered over Alec's face. "Why is it so hard to believe that she'd want you? Mr. Self-Confidence having ego issues?"

The truth of her comment hurt. Alec raised his eyes to Lianna's and replied quietly. "For the first time - yeah." He bit his lip, shook his head and smiled wryly. "It would be so much easier to get it out in the open - tell her how I feel. But come on, we both know she'd duck and run." His rueful chuckle cemented her suspicions as to how deeply Alec felt for Max. "But only after dismembering me."

"Alec, I think you'd be -" she paused, trying to think of how to word her statement, "...pleasantly surprised if you came out with your feelings to Max." Lianna could see where he was coming from; Max hadn't exactly treated him the best that she could have, but it was her way. "Max just has a hard time with the emotion shit, Alec. Hell, we all do, and it's no wonder. Hiding our feelings is what we were taught, ever since we were kids. Just because she doesn't show it, doesn't mean she doesn't feel it." She silently reflected that her words were applicable to her own love life.

_Enough emotional sap crap._ "Look, Li. I know you mean well, but after tonight, I seriously doubt I have a chance. Quinn's quite a guy," he affected his trademark smirk. "He learned from the best."

Lianna growled in frustration. _ I was so close, dammit. _ "Why are you men so frustrating? If you ever want a chance with Max, you have to tell her something, whether it's the whole deal or not."

"So, what, should I go interrupt their little love fest? Not happening." Alec glanced at the clock on his bedside table. "I think I'm gonna get some shut-eye. You're welcome to stay; it is kinda late," he offered with a soft smile.

Lianna thought deeply about the offer, not sure if it was entirely a good idea, and also not wanting to give up so easily. _ What the hell, _ she thought._ I'm tired. This can wait._ "Sure, wanna loan me a pillow?" she asked as she moved to the floor and started to stretch out.

"Like hell, Lianna! You take the bed," he said, taking his pillow in one hand and guiding her to the bed with the other. "It's not like I haven't done this before."

His last comment earned him a disbelieving snort and accompanying look from Lianna. "Sure ya have, Casanova."

"I didn't mean...you - minx!" He laughed, hitting her square on the head with his pillow, the force causing the material to rip and feathers to shower Lianna. "That's more like it," he crowed.

Lianna leapt up, grabbing a pillow of her own. "You are so gonna pay for that!" Holding her 'weapon' with both hands, she brought it hard against his back. She laughed as the pillow exploded, more feathers flying in all directions. Alec lunged at her, bringing them both down onto the bed, causing the mattress to creak loudly. Lianna squealed as Alec began tickling her nose with a feather, pinning her wrists in one hand so she couldn't retaliate.

He let go of the feather and reached for the pillow again, shoving his hand into the recesses and yanking out a handful this time. Still holding her beneath his weight, other hand gripping tightly to her arm, Alec opened his fist and the feathers floated onto Lianna's face and chest. Blowing them around he watched her squirm and fight to break free. "Am I?" he taunted. "I'm so not threatened, Li."

Lianna quickly maneuvered her feet until they were pressed against his stomach, grinning wickedly as realization dawned on Alec. "Really? How 'bout now?" she asked as she thrust her legs up, propelling him off her and consequently the bed, to land on the floor with a resounding thud. _ This must sound so bad to Max and Quinn._

"LIANNA!" He yelped, jumping to his feet and running at her. "Oh, god, you're in for it now!" he growled playfully. Tackling her on the bed, he held her under his weight, legs tightly gripping the outside of her thighs. He took the pillow in hand and smothered her face for a moment. "Let's see if you can take all of this!"

"ALEC! Stop, that hurts!" Lianna screamed as Alec began tickling her relentlessly.

"God, I'm sorry! Is this better?" he said, sweetly, flipping her over onto his chest and tickling her sides.

From this position she was able to still his hands, bringing them up above his head. She put a knee dangerously close to a very sensitive part of his anatomy. "Hey! Be careful with that!" he exclaimed.

Lianna smiled smugly, sliding her knee up a little further. "No, you are gonna tell me what I wanna hear. Tell me that you're gonna talk to Max about how you feel, or I'll magically turn to you into a soprano."

_I thought I sidestepped the issue quite well. Shit._ He lowered his head parallel to hers and with a resigned sigh he nodded. "Fine. I'll tell her." _ Now if she doesn't realize I haven't said when, all's good._

"I know what you're thinkin' so don't. Tomorrow morning, or no deal," Lianna stated sweetly, not moving an inch from her position.

"You really are a bitch, y'know?" he chuckled, punctuating his remark with a jab to her side, eliciting a giggle.

"Okay. It's a deal. I'll tell her tomorrow. Can we go to sleep now? Unless you have something else in mind..." he drawled, winking suggestively and clenching his legs tighter against her thighs.

She shook her head slowly. "You really are impossible, you know that?" She smacked him lightly on the chest and rolled over, making herself comfortable on the bed.

"Li, I'm kinda comfy here. Willing to share?" he groaned, closing his eyes and lying back on the now flat pillow.

"As long as you promise to behave," she chided. "Unless you snore, in which case your ass is moving to the couch."

"No one's ever complained about me snoring before," he said, laughing. "But then again, we didn't sleep much."

Rolling her eyes, Lianna thwacked him lazily on the shoulder. "Tsk, tsk. Bragging is not an attractive character trait. Shut up and go to sleep already."

He rolled over and closed his eyes. He was tired, bone tired, and sleep had almost overtaken him when a thought came to mind. Slightly unsettled, he shifted and faced Lianna with heavy lidded eyes.

"Do you think they actually -" he stopped and smiled when he noticed the even rise and fall of her chest. _ She must be asleep._ "Never mind," he whispered softly. "G'nite."

Lianna regulated her breathing, giving the semblance of sleep. She didn't know how to answer the question; if she told him no, he probably wouldn't believe her, and there was no way in hell she was going to tell him yes! She could only hope that sleep drove away his unpleasant thoughts before they quelled his courage to have his talk with Max tomorrow. _ Quinn, you better not have screwed this up - for all our sakes!_

* * *

SEQ CHAPTER h r 1 Cindy sauntered into Crash, Biggs following behind her, his head hung slightly. The bar wasn't crowded, since most of the usual patrons were at the Jam Pony Party. The lack of activity suited Biggs just fine; he wasn't feeling very social.

He rested his elbow on the bar, facing her. "So, what'll you have, Cindy? First round's on me, remember?" Biggs reached into his pocket and took out a handful of crumpled bills.

"Just order Original Cindy a pint of whatever they callin' beer," she said, gesturing at the beer taps.

Judging from the way she looked at the taps, Biggs figured she'd want more than a pint. "Hey, Mike!" he called to the bartender. "Gimme a pitcher of Alaskan, one Iron City and a couple bottles of Jack." Turning back to Cindy he suggested, "Why don't you grab a table? I'll bring the drinks."

Cindy pursed her lips and rolled her eyes. "Sugah, that's more than a round, and you ain't payin' for all that." Biggs opened his mouth to protest, but Cindy threw up a hand and said, "I'll go grab us a table, and then you gon' have a chat with Original Cindy. Understood?"

Biggs nodded, eying Cindy with newfound respect. He'd never really taken the time to get to know her, but he could understand why everyone loved her; she was up-front and not afraid to speak her mind.

"Aiight." She turned, her eyes following a tall leggy brunette hungrily. "But, boo, you better hurry before I make my move on that fine ass lickety-chick over there," she said, laughing. _No way I'd leave him alone like this_. _But _damn, _she's fine!_

He grinned at her comment. "Just go!" he laughed heartily. Biggs watched as Cindy wove her way between two drunken guys. One of them guffawed loudly and swatted her ass. Biggs had seen Cindy in action before and waited with baited breath to see how she would react to the unsolicited groping.

"Fool!" she exclaimed, grabbing the teetering man's arm, twisting it behind his back roughly. Biggs looked on, in awe of the way she handled the drunken idiot. "Original Cindy don't play that!" With a hard shove from behind, she pushed him forward, sending him sprawling. Turning to the other man, she said, "Take your boy home 'fore he gets his ego bruised some more, got it?" She straightened her top, shaking her head as the wiser of the men guided her offender away.

Mike handed Biggs a tray of drinks and some glasses. He paid, thanked him and walked over to the table Cindy had just sat down at. Placing the tray on the surface he shot Cindy an appreciative grin. "Nicely handled. You sure you aren't a transgenic in hiding? That's some grip you got!"

"Nah, that's just a little somethin' Original Cindy picked up in basic trainin' back in the day," she replied, shrugging off the compliment. "'Sides, drunk bastard actin' a fool ain't no challenge."

Biggs was intrigued. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Basic training?"

"Yup. This girl served her country. Right after I got out's when I met up with our girl Max." She leaned in over the table conspiratorially. "Ya see, Original Cindy got in a bit of a bar fight with a room fulla drunk ass bikers lookin' to score. Max jumped in and helped a sistah out."

"Damn. Never pegged you for a military type," Respect was evident in his voice as he poured Cindy a drink. "I'm kinda surprised that Max risked exposure like that." His eyes sparkled mischievously. "Unless she was tryin' to impress..._is_ Max bisexual?" He sat back and took a swig from his bottle of Jack, awaiting her reply with open curiosity.

"Nah. Nearly broke my heart when I found that out, too," she joked, grinning widely. Her face suddenly turned serious. "So, sugah, you gon' talk 'bout what's botherin' you?" Cindy said a quick prayer that Biggs wasn't as stubborn as the rest of the transgenics she'd met when it came to talking about their 'issues'. _They sure as hell got plenty of 'em to talk 'bout. _

Biggs sighed. _Not getting outta this one, I guess._ "Well, it's kinda like this," he began, scratching his forehead absentmindedly. "Lianna, Quinn and I decided to...play Alec and Max against each other." He looked at Cindy expectantly, wondering what her reaction would be.

Cindy clapped her hand down on the table, laughing. "'Bout damn time somebody did somethin' 'bout those two! Bein' around the two of them with all that UST..." she trailed off, raising her eyebrows to emphasize her unspoken words. "Y'know?"

"Tell me about it!" Biggs laughed heartily. "The air practically crackles with electricity when they're next to each other! So we decided it was time to take action." He took another swig, downing the majority of the contents of his bottle in one swallow. The warmth overtook him, feeding his blood and relaxing his muscles. The tension slowly releasing its hold, he smiled broadly at Cindy. "Quinn took Max for a spin. It looked pretty intense."

"I saw them doing the vertical mambo...looked like it was gon' end horizontal. Didn't see much of our boy though, what with me spending most of my time tryin' to keep away from Normal and his white, Republican ass. But I'm guessin' Pretty Boy wasn't too happy with that little arrangement, right?"

Biggs grimaced at the mention of Alec. Tightly gripping the bottle in his hand, he chugged the remaining liquid down, enjoying the sensation as it burned his throat. Reaching a hand inside his collar, he pulled at the material, trying to fan himself. _After his little display, I wonder if Alec really _is_ interested in Max. He was hitting on Lianna all night._

"I'm not all that sure he cared," he growled in reply, eyes narrowing as the image of Alec kissing Lianna flashed in his mind. Red-hot anger surged through him.

"Whoa! Chill, boo, or you gon' end up cutting up your hand when that glass breaks!" She reached out and put her hands over his, smiling knowingly. She may not have known Biggs all that well, but she wasn't blind. "Lianna was the one who was s'posed to be makin' my boo jealous, huh?" she said softly.

"Yeah," he muttered. "Lianna," he breathed her name with a mixture of awe and resentment.

_Uh-oh, that spells trouble_. "So, wanna tell Original Cindy what happened with your girl and Hot Boy?"

Biggs grabbed for the second bottle, almost knocking it over in his haste. Uncorking it, he took a grand swig, eyes tightly shut as he downed the amber liquid that had such a profoundly soothing effect. He took a deep breath before opening his eyes, locking gazes with Cindy. He could see compassion there. Not pity; compassion. _I think I love you, Cindy_, he thought, realizing he was actually slightly tipsy. _That's a first._

Gritting his teeth, he finally ventured a reply. "I know it was an act on her part, but..." Words failed him as he clenched his hand around the bottle, a loud 'crack' sounding as a hairline split the glass.

Cindy lightly pulled on Biggs' hands, unclenching them from around the cracked bottle. _Alec, what're you up to?_ "Go on, sugah. What happened next?"

"He kissed her," he whispered. There was a hard edge to his reply and a cold gleam in his eyes. "He fucking kissed her."

Cindy's eyes opened wide in genuine shock. "He did what!" _Shit, that really helped_. She quickly tried to reign in her surprise. "Isn't it possible that he was just tryin' to give Max a taste of what she was dishin' out?"

Biggs didn't even consider her suggestion. Anger washed over him again as he replayed the scene in his head for the umpteenth time. "Not fucking likely," he bit out. "She left with Quinn before you know."

Cindy was stumped. _Why the hell would he do somethin' so stupid? Unless.._. "Boo, how long did it take you to figure out somethin' was goin' on with Max and Alec?"

"What does that have to do with anything? It's been obvious for ages. Look, Cindy," he tried to affect a front of indifference. "I don't know why I'm obsessing. Plenty of fish in the sea, right?" he flashed a cocky smile. Glancing around the room, he zeroed in on a stunning blonde near the pool table. "I think I'm gonna go turn on the famous Biggs charm, and take that honey home." He moved to stand up but stumbled, collapsing back in his chair.

"You ain't goin' nowhere like this!" Cindy leaned over the table, intent on making the inebriated transgenic hear what she had to say. "It was obvious to everyone who was near those two for five minutes that they crazy for each othah. Honey, I ain't blessed with enhanced eyesight, but even I figured out you and Lianna are the same damn way." Biggs stared at her impatiently, his eyes slightly unfocused. "You think Alec didn't notice you two?" Cindy squeezed his hand lightly. "Is Alec the type of guy who'd go after Lianna if he knew you liked her?"

Defeated, he let out a deep sigh. "No." _Alec wouldn't do that. _A light bulb flashed in his head. "The bastard," he murmured, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly. "That sneaky son-of-a-bitch!"

Cindy snorted. "Like you guys just straight-up told Alec and Max to get a room, right?"

After a moment he looked up at Cindy and grinned. "I get it. But that doesn't mean I'm not gonna deck him, though." After a moment, his smile faded. "Do you really think Lianna...? I mean, well...you know," he fumbled in embarrassment. He wasn't used to feeling like this, not being in control.

"Yeah, boo," Cindy caught his gaze, her sincerity evident. "Girl's got it bad as you do." She flashed him a bright smile. "You see, this is why Original Cindy don't mess with the hetero relationships. Too much damn trouble," she jibed.

"Right. And I'm sure you find women easy to understand," he joked. Turning serious, he continued. "I've got a plan. Fuck this little game. Time I made m'move, don'tcha think?" He was determined, and more than a little drunk. It all made perfect sense to him. "I'm gon' go get m'girl!" he slurred slightly, rising from his seat and taking off at an uneven pace. Cindy sat open mouthed, watching his retreating form.

"Men," she muttered under her breath. Cindy jumped up from her chair and it wasn't that difficult to catch up to the stumbling Biggs. She was at his side just in time to steady him as he tripped over his own feet. He smiled lopsidedly up at her.

"Fool, gimme your keys. Friends don't let drunk transgenics in love drive."

He caught the 'gimme your keys' but failed to hear anything else. The night sounds were buzzing in his ears and things were spinning. Dipping a hand into his back pocket, he pulled out a set of keys and dangled them in front of her face.

"Okay."

The two climbed on his motorcycle and Cindy kick started, and revved the engine. "You've done this b'fore," he murmured, head lolling as he gripped her around the waist.

"You're a quick one, ain't ya?" she replied sarcastically. "You wanna keep those hands, you better make sure they stay where they are," she added as an afterthought as she pulled out into the street. _This dealio oughtta be entertaining as hell to see sorted out. _The thought made her grin as she sped off into the night, Biggs barely managing to hold onto her as the wind whipped at him.

* * *

Cindy handed Biggs his keys as they made their way into the building. He was coming out of his stupor, the cold night air having marginally reduced the drunken state he was in. Reaching his door, Biggs didn't bother with the lock. It seemed the door had been damaged enough by the looks of the splintered wood and broken hinges.

"Hope we weren't ripped off again," he muttered under his breath as he stepped into the living area, Cindy following close behind. Eyeing the toppled couch and general disarray he commented to his companion, "Looks like they had one helluva party."

Straightening his shoulders he smiled grimly. "A party I'm gonna crash...right about - now," he grumbled, inching Alec's door open soundlessly. He stumbled slightly, taking in the scene before him. Alec had an arm draped over Lianna's waist, the two of them slumbering softly. _So much for the benefit of the doubt!_

Biggs scrambled to Alec's side, pulled his arm back and slammed his fist into his friend's face. "You mother-fucking-son-of-a-BITCH!" he roared. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" He yanked a now wide-awake Alec from the bed and threw him at the nearest wall.

Lianna sat up suddenly, watching in growing horror as Biggs attacked Alec.

Looking at her, a predatory gleam in his eyes, his movements wild, Biggs leapt at Lianna, pinning her to the bed. "Mine," he growled.

Cindy rushed toward the door in time to see Alec lifting himself up off the floor. He brought a hand up to his lips, wiping about the blood that had begun to seep from the cut at the corner of his mouth.

She took in the scene, astonished. "What the hell do you think you're doin'!" she yelled at Biggs. "They got their clothes on, fool!" Turning to Alec, she surveyed the damage done. "You aiight, boo?" Alec nodded wordlessly, still in shock at how quickly everything had happened.

"Biggs, what is your fucking problem?" Lianna, fully awake, pushed against the solid wall of Biggs' chest, attempting to shove him off of her. _Perfect. He finally acknowledges that I exist and then goes friggin insane._

Biggs let out a deep breath and growled. "You. Him. The two of you," he shook his head, trying to clear the haze that was settling again. Then Cindy's words registered. He pulled back abruptly and looked Lianna up and down. _She's dressed,_ he acknowledged slowly. He then glanced at Alec, noting his friend was also fully clothed. "Ah, shit," he cursed and sat up on the edge of the bed. A deep crimson blush rose from his chest to his face and Biggs cradled his head in his hands, thoroughly embarrassed by his actions.

"I'm sorry," he whispered finally.

"Cindy, how much did he drink?" Lianna asked quietly, placing a hand on Biggs' back, tracing circles on his jacket with her fingers.

"Too damn much, obviously," Cindy muttered in response.

Alec, in spite of his sore jaw, couldn't help but grin. "Not exactly as I'd planned..."

"C'mon Pretty Boy, let's go get you cleaned up." Cindy reached out and put her hand on Alec's back, pushing him towards the door.

Biggs turned to Alec before he left the room, eyes full of regret. "I'm sorry, bro. I don't know what I was thinking. Screw that. I knew exactly what I was thinking - and it was obviously way off."

Alec made his way over to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I think it just may have been worth it," he smirked, nodding to Lianna. With that, he followed Cindy to the bathroom to fix himself up.

Biggs was reluctant to face Lianna. "I made an ass out of myself, didn't I?"

"Yeah," she admitted. A smile crept onto her lips and she leaned forward slightly. "But then again, that's one of the many things I love about you." _Shit, _she thought. _Let him still be drunk enough to not have noticed that. _

Biggs raised his eyes and locked gazes with Lianna. "Love?" he whispered, somewhat in disbelief.

_So much for that. _ "Um...I - well, what I meant to say was..." Lianna mentally berated herself for her sudden inability to form words. _Fuck it. Words are overrated_. Quickly before the courage could escape her, she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Biggs' lips.

It was like an electric shock, the current rushing through his veins and firing his blood. Stunned, he slowly deepened the kiss, lightly running his tongue over her bottom lip, one hand circling her waist as the other wove itself through her soft hair.

Lianna shuddered at the passion of the kiss and the feelings his strong hands moving over her body provoked in her. She groaned softly as Biggs' hand traveled down to rest on her ass. _I need to know, _she thought as she reluctantly broke the kiss.

"Biggs?" she whispered breathily.

He pulled back cautiously, the hesitation in her voice stilling his movements. "What's wrong?"

Lianna smiled softly and met Biggs' eyes with her own. "Nothing's wrong. I - I just wanted to ask if..." _Dammit, here I go again._ "When I said 'love' earlier..." She let the sentence hang there, hoping he wouldn't ask her to elaborate.

He placed a finger gently to her lips. "Shhh. The answer is 'yes'," he returned her smile shyly. "I only wish I'd done this earlier," he added, leaning in to capture her velvety lips in another passionate kiss.

"I love you," he whispered into her mouth.

"You too." Lianna returned, continuing the kiss, contented and with increased fervor. "I love you too, Biggs."

Intense happiness coursed through him. Everything about her inflamed his senses. He wanted; wanted so badly he could taste it. "Can I touch you?" His words were a caress, each utterance releasing a puff of warm air along her jaw and throat.

He was oblivious to his surroundings. The fact that they were currently in Alec's room, on Alec's bed, not even a thought in his mind as he focused on the beautiful woman in his arms.

"If you have to ask, I'm not doin' it right," she teased. She ducked down to capture his earlobe in her teeth, running her tongue along the soft flesh. Leaning back on the bed, she pulled him down with her. Nothing existed anymore except for his scent, the feel of his hands, his lips. Everything else faded into oblivion as she let herself become lost in him.

* * *

Alec walked towards his bedroom, not quite sure what he expected to see. He stopped abruptly in the doorway. His jaw scraped the floor at the sight he was confronted with. Cindy slammed into his back, gasping as she took in the scene.

Biggs and Lianna had somehow divested themselves of their shirts and the two were too wrapped up in each other to notice the intrusion. Their passion was almost palpable. _Way to go, Biggs! _Alec thought to himself, a satisfied smile on his lips as he quietly closed the door. Turning to Cindy, he saw her amused grin.

"Can I drive ya home?" he offered, eyes twinkling.

She nodded, still grinning widely, and together they left the apartment.

**TBC**

Chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Quinn switched on the light in the room, and Max's jaw dropped in surprise as her eyes adjusted to the change. "You really weren't kidding about that mess out there not being yours!" she said, surveying the immaculate condition of Quinn's bedroom. "You wanna come over and clean up my place?" She gave a light chuckle as Quinn shrugged, smiling as he plopped down on the neatly made bed.

"I already play 'Mommy' to those two, so thank you, no." Quinn leaned back, linking his hands together and resting his head upon them.

Max stood awkwardly at the foot of the bed, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. She bit her lip, looking out from lowered lids at Quinn. _ I am really not looking forward to this talk._

Quinn saw how uncomfortable she was. He wanted to erase the events of the evening and rewind back to the party. He would give anything to take back the actions that had spiraled out of control, landing them in a heap on the floor with an audience no less.

"Max, about before...I'm sorry."

Max closed her eyes as she replayed in her mind the events that had led up to seeing that look of...whatever it was...on Alec's face.

"Quinn, it's not your fault, I- " she broke off, lowering her head as she sighed. "It was equally my fault, I mean..." Max shook her head, frustrated at how inarticulate she had become.

"I was having fun, a little out of line, I'll admit, but tonight was fun," she rolled her eyes as she added, "well, up until the part where Alec and Lianna walked in."

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't seem to shake away the hurt that she'd felt when they'd walked in together. _ I can only imagine what's going on in there right now. No! No imagining! _

"Seeing them together hurt, didn't it?" he said softly, rolling onto his side and propping his head up on one hand. Catching the look that flashed in her eyes, he pulled himself to a sitting position and patted the space beside him. "C'mere."

_Damn, I'm obvious,_ she thought as she sat down on the bed.

"No." _ Liar._ "What would make you think that? I just...didn't want them to get the wrong impression. You know, about us?" As she watched Quinn, the doubt was evident in his every feature. _ Yeah, really obvious._

_Riiiiight. Liar._ "Wrong impression? When we left this evening I was under the impression you wanted me. Even if just for tonight. Why else would you come home with me?"

Quinn's eyes never left her face, his face now a complete mask. _ She did want me. I could smell it._ Max was the queen of denial. She'd been completely willing to come home with him. He knew it and she knew he knew it.

_There's that look we've all learned to wear and loathe,_ she thought as she returned Quinn's blank gaze. "I - I did. But I - " She growled low in frustration. _ Why do men always have to make things so difficult?_

"It's been a while since...since I've had that kind of contact with anyone. And hell, we're all designed to be perfect, and you're no exception." _Exception_al _ is more like it,_ she mused with a slight grin. "I'm just," she paused looking for the right word, "really confused right now."

He still retained his emotionless expression, but his eyes were thoughtful.

"Max, we're friends, right?" She nodded. "And you know I'd do anything for you, right?" She nodded again. "And friends are honest with each other? Up front with each other?" Another nod. "Good, so can we stop with all the bullshit?"

Max's eyes widened at the unexpected bluntness of his words, and stiffened. "What the hell do you mean by that?" She shifted her position on the bed, moving slightly further away from Quinn's inquisitive glare. _ Does he mean the bullshit about Alec and Lianna, or my bullshit front right now? _ She sighed as she realized how much she kept inside, how much she always hid from everyone. _ Even myself._

Quinn saw a myriad of emotions flash in her eyes. _ Maybe she'll actually admit it. She looks...lost._

"All of it, Max. We both know why you came home with me. It's the same reason you felt guilty." Before she could retort he stopped her with a violent shake of his head. "Yes, _guilty_. For being caught in such a _ compromising_ position - with _me_."

Max furrowed her brow and let herself fall back onto the bed in agitation. "Really now? Care to enlighten me?" she retorted angrily.

"This is getting really old, really fast," Quinn replied in exasperation.

She glanced over in his direction and saw his not-taking-any-more-of-your-crap expression. Sighing in defeat, she capitulated. "Yeah, okay, so fine. You're right. Happy? You're right."

Quinn merely looked at her expectantly. When she offered nothing further, he sighed. Ruffling his hair in frustration he decided to play along. _ It's like pulling teeth! She's so damn stubborn!_

"I'm right? Please elaborate; I'm dying to know what I was right about."

Max squeezed her eyes shut and cracked her knuckles. _ He's gonna make me say it._

"Goddammit, Quinn! Yes, it hurt to see Lianna and Alec together! Yes, I felt guilty!" _ Was I really that transparent? _ She held back a bitter laugh, but only barely.

Suddenly, a loud thump from across the apartment sounded, causing her to swivel her head instinctively towards it. "What the hell was that?" _ Oh god, don't let that be - _ Before she could finish her thought, however, she heard the voice that always made her weak in the knees. Only this time, the sound broke her heart.

_ "LIANNA!"_

_What the...!_ Quinn's mouth dropped open when the shout registered in his brain. _ Alec. Screaming Li's name. Oh no, no, no, no! _ Quinn drew his lips into a tight line. _ She wouldn't. She just wouldn't!_ But as he remembered his own experience with Max from earlier he could understand. He'd almost done it himself. _ And Alec's got the reputation. Oh god, Biggs is gonna kill me!_

"Max," he spoke softly, putting his arm around her shoulders and dragging her close to his chest. "Max I-"

She shrugged away from the embrace as she fought back the tears. _ I will not cry over this,_ she silently vowed. She'd almost regained some semblance of composure when another outburst from Alec's room made her jump up angrily from the bed.

_ "ALEC! Stop, that hurts!" _

Max began pacing the room, all the while trying to tune out the sounds bombarding her; the screams, the laughter, but worst of all, the silence. Silence in which she could let her imagination run wild, each image gradually wearing her down. _ Dammit! _ she screamed inside her head. She realized with a start that in her silent frustration, she'd put her fist through the wall. Her whole body was shaking out of anger and hurt. Her back to the wall, she let herself slide resignedly to the floor as she continued to shake, each twitch slightly more violent than the one before. _ Shit, not this. Not now! _ she thought as the reality of what was happening dawned on her.

"Max!" Quinn rushed to her side. He recognized the onset of her seizure. _ Dammit Alec! This is all your fault!_

"I'm out of Tryptophan, Max. We all are." He ran both hands through his hair, trying desperately to think where he could get her the pills she needed. _ No, it's your fault, Quinn. Alec was just jealous. _ You_ did this._

"Maxie, help me out here," he whispered raggedly, his worry increasing by the second.

"No...pills..." she sputtered as her body spasmed in Quinn's arms. She vaguely thought of Cindy, but it would take too long for her to reach the apartment. "I'll be - fine," she winced as a particularly harsh spasm made her bite down on the inside of her cheek, drawing blood. "I'll ride it out..."

Max mumbled something that was hard for Quinn to hear. Her teeth were chattering so bad that she was incomprehensible. He leaned in closer to hear her, but was knocked back as Max's body twisted violently, her forehead hitting his jaw hard. He grunted as he hit the bottom of the bedpost, the impact splitting his bottom lip.

Licking away the blood and wincing at the pain in his jaw, Quinn turned back to see Max fall to her side. Her seizure was a strong one. Quickly grabbing the pillows and blankets from the bed, he arranged them around her head so that she wouldn't hurt herself.

"I'm gonna go see if we have any milk," he exhaled, stroking her hair lightly before exiting the room.

The sounds from Alec's bedroom had stopped. Either they were quietly fucking, which he highly doubted, or they'd fallen asleep. Quinn wondered briefly if he should knock for help, but thought better of it.

Scanning the contents of the fridge, he found it empty save for some fruit. What now, he thought. Turning from the kitchen, he banged his knee on an open cupboard. Looking down, he saw a few cartons scattered in the cabinet. Reaching out, he smiled suddenly, remembering Biggs' private stash of powdered milk. _ Genius. Biggs, you're a fucking genius!_ Biggs was always worried about food shortages, especially milk.

Filling a tall glass with water, he added the milk powder and stirred. _ This will have to do,_ he thought with a sigh.

Max looked up as best she could from her vantage point on the floor when she heard the door open. Her vision blurred as her body shook, but she could see Quinn rushing towards her with a glass of what looked like milk. He knelt beside her, pulling her into a sitting position. She tried to still herself enough to drink as he held the glass up to her lips, but to no avail. Placing a strong arm around her shoulder as he sat behind her, Quinn tried to hold her in place while she drank.

Max gulped down the liquid as best she could, tremors causing some of it to miss and spill down her shirt.

"Shh Maxie, it's alright," Quinn murmured, rocking her back and forth as she whimpered.

Max barely managed to get the words out between gasps for breath. "Don't...leave."

He gently picked her up, wrapping the blanket around her as best he could and sending the pillow flying over his head and onto the bed with a kick of his foot. Max held tightly to him, digging her nails into his biceps. He felt his skin break, small stabs of pain on either arm.

Quinn flinched and Max shifted in his arms, nails scraping down the sides and onto his stomach, leaving angry red lines. He lowered her onto the mattress and climbed in behind her, spooning her shaking form to his chest. Tucking her head under his chin, Quinn continued to whisper softly to Max.

"I've got you, Maxie. I'm not going anywhere."

Little by little, Max's shaking began to subside, only a few slight tremors passing through her. Relief washed over Quinn as she finally laid almost perfectly still in his arms. He would have to remember to thank Biggs for being a worry-wart later.

Max's breathing slowed and he knew that it wouldn't be long before sleep claimed her, considering the severity of her seizure and the toll it had taken on her body. His mind wandered back to the cause of it all in the first place. _ Dammit, Alec, you better not have screwed this up!_

He heard Max mutter something under her breath and had to strain to make any of it out. The only thing he really caught was a name; _ Alec._

He sighed quietly as Max finally drifted off to sleep and his own lids became heavy. _ There's no way she'll ever agree to talk to him now. Not after all that._ Soon there was no sound in the room but the shallow breathing that accompanies deep slumber.

* * *

Cindy stumbled slightly as she dismounted from Alec's motorcycle. He reached out a hand to steady her before swinging his leg over the side and climbing off himself. She was in no condition to walk up 6 flights of stairs on her own. Wrapping his arm securely around her waist, his other hand taking her arm, Alec moved them into the building.

As the reached the door to her and Max's apartment, Alec watched in slight amusement as Cindy fumbled the key in the lock . _ And she says Biggs was drunk; how much did _ she_ drink?_ It would've made him smile, had he not been thinking much heavier thoughts at the moment.

Cindy threw a triumphant grin over her shoulder at Alec as the tumblers in the lock finally clicked into place. She pushed open the door with a flourish. Had Alec not grabbed her waist as she did so, she would've toppled over head first after the door.

"Thanks, boo," Cindy said as she regained her balance and smoothed down her shirt where Alec had rumpled it. She gently shrugged off his arm as she walked to the counter in the kitchen and discarded her accessories with little care.

Once assuring himself that she was now home safe and sound and without injury, Alec was about ready to leave. _ Right. Where am I gonna go? My bed is otherwise occupied, not to mention the fact that Quinn and Max_. He cut his train of thought off before he could dwell too long on it. _ No need to go there._ Briefly, he recalled that in the morning, under Lianna's orders, he was supposed to have a talk with Max. _ Yeah, I'm not seeing the benefit of going home._

"Uh, Cindy? I'm gonna head out..."

She looked at him, taking in the dejected slump of his shoulders and faraway look in his eyes. "Boy, you trippin' if you think Original Cindy gonna let you wander the city at this hour. You can take my bed," she said, slurring her words a bit.

Alec shot her a look of surprise. "Your bed? But where will..." his words trailed off as the door to Max's bedroom slammed closed. _ O-kay, _ he thought. _ Her bed it is._

He pushed aside the purple and pink curtains that defined Cindy's "room" and eased himself onto the plush bedding. _ Damn, this is nicer than my bed_, he thought as he made to get comfortable, kicking off his shoes. He closed his eyes, hoping that sleep would come and give him a reprieve from the thoughts that were sure to follow the silence in the apartment. But it was no use; he was wide awake.

Scenes played out in his mind like a movie, making him relive in vivid detail every pained moment he'd spent watching Max and Quinn's interactions.

_It was about two weeks previous when he'd sauntered into Crash making a fashionably late entrance. His friends were all sitting around a table, drinking and talking. Alec saw Max, face flushed with excitement as she animatedly described something with her hands. Quinn leaned over and whispered in her ear - something that made her laugh - the sound a light trill of delight. She'd then smacked him on the shoulder and Quinn had retaliated by tickling her sides.  
_   
Alec sat up and swung his legs over the side of Cindy's bed. He got up and walked over to the window, leaning his forehead against the cold glass pane. He closed his eyes as he was assaulted by yet another memory.

_ Lianna's birthday. The makeshift bar in Terminal City was teeming with people. Music beat out heavily in the background. The center of the room was like a solid mass of pulsating bodies._

Suddenly, the crowd parted and Alec's eye lit on the couple in the center of the floor. The song was upbeat, fast, daring. The couple spun and dipped in time with the music. He watched a the girl bent at the waist, her hair flipping like a dark sheet, from side to side, then tossed her head back as her partner bent his head over her shoulder. The crowd was clapping and cheering as they finished their dance and faced the bystanders.

Quinn had his arm around Max's waist, her head resting lightly on his shoulder as they both drew deep breaths to relax.  
  
Alec's fingers tightened to a fist. His first reaction was to slam his fist through the closest wall, but the rational part of his brain reasoned that this was Cindy's room and she might not appreciate his sudden love for structural redevelopment. Instead, he bit down on his knuckles, hard, drawing blood. The physical pain was almost a relief - something else to concentrate on, even if for a brief moment.

And a very brief moment it was, indeed. He pulled back from the window pane, removing his bleeding knuckles from his mouth, and began pacing the room. Two long strides brought him to the first wall, and three more to place him in front of the window. He tried to count how many times he'd paced as he walked, attempting to drive himself to distraction.

"What the hell was he thinking?" he muttered angrily under his breath, unable to hold his emotions at bay any longer. He could picture the dark haired transgenic gasping for breath, his usually sparkling blue eyes bulging as he squeezed the life from his friend. _ Fuck, why did you do this, Quinn!_ "I'm gonna kill him!

He threw himself down on the bed, the pacing having only succeeded in making him more enraged due to the loud creaking of the floorboards under his feet.

More images arose to the forefront of his mind, unbidden, and he bit down on his lip as he battled to hold them off.

_ Alec sat on the couch in the large ballroom, sipping a drink as he watched Max and Quinn, grinding their bodies together intimately. He seethed inwardly as he heard the words Quinn whispered huskily into Max's ear. "You wanna go back to my place?" It took every muscle in Alec's body working overtime to keep from running after them as Quinn led Max out of the room by the hand._

Alec shook his head, trying to erase the scenes from his mind, trying to think of something -anything- but them. The harder he tried, the more vivid the images became.

_ As he flipped on the light in the apartment, he could hear laughter from somewhere in the room. Then he saw them. Quinn and Max on the floor, on top of each other. The couch was toppled over, and the two transgenics lying entwined seemed very intimate. Rage, jealousy, and hurt coursed through his veins, and he struggled to keep his face completely devoid of all he felt. _

His eyelids snapped open, and he grabbed the nearest object - a pillow- and catapulted it across the room to land with a thud against the wall. "Dammit!"

Alec couldn't take it any longer. _ I need a good, stiff drink...or ten._ He quickly pulled on his shoes and gathered his jacket. Silently, he made his way outside and onto his bike.

Driving through the empty streets, the cold air on his face had a calming effect. He considered detouring to the Space Needle, but dismissed the idea. He didn't want to be anywhere that reminded him of Max. _ Where exactly would that be then?_ he chided himself. Problem with Max was, wherever he went he thought of her, smelled her, felt her.

Alec pulled up in front of a dark, dirty establishment. Crash had closed at 2am - almost three hours before - and The Blowfish and Josie's had both shut down an hour ago. That left him with the seedy all-night bars down by the docks. He sighed. For a night that had started off like shit, it had only gotten worse.

He sat by the bar for a long while, ignoring the other patrons, the music, loud and uncouth conversations, just knocking back drink after drink to try and numb himself to the pain of remembering.

At long last, the sun came up over the Seattle skyline. Alec dragged himself to the exit. His eyes were bloodshot and his head was pounding, but somehow, he was stone-cold sober.

"To hell with this," he muttered to himself, cursing the day he was created with vehemence. _ If Lianna thinks I'm gonna tell Max, she's sorely mistaken. But Quinn? He and I are gonna have a little 'talk'..._

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Biggs slowly eased into consciousness. The room was familiar, yet strange. But what was stranger was the presence of a soft, warm body pressed against his. He tensed slightly and gazed down at the woman curled against his chest. He relaxed when he saw who it was, memories of the night before sending a fiery heat through his veins. _ Lianna, _ he thought contentedly. She was still sleeping; her quiet, even breathing sending a sense of comfort through him. It felt so _ right_ for her to be with him. He tightened his embrace, pulling her closer, wishing he could put off the inevitable - waking up.

He laid his chin gently on Lianna's head and inhaled her scent. She shifted, eyes fluttering beneath dark lashes. When she opened them, they reflected what he was feeling. He smiled softly.

"'Morning, gorgeous."

Lianna couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth as she heard that voice. _ Oh god, I've got the big sappy grin!_ she thought, simultaneously realizing she wouldn't give it up for anything.

"Morning, baby."

Biggs returned her smile and leaned in for a good morning kiss. He was surprised when Lianna pulled back, placing a hand over her mouth. Eyeing her questioningly, all he received was a muttered, "Morning breath."

He rolled his eyes, pushed her hand away from her mouth playfully. "Babe, the way I see it, I'd better get used to morning breath," he said, placing a loving kiss on her lips. "After all, I plan on waking up next to you as many mornings as I can."

She curled her body closer to Biggs', laying her head on his chest and sighing contentedly.

"Promise?" she asked.

He kissed her again and whispered into her mouth. "Hell yeah."

Lianna wrapped her arms around his neck, one hand tangling in his soft hair, pulling him closer. He groaned at the taste and feel of her.

"You're gonna be the death of me, babe," he said huskily, gently pressing open-mouthed kisses to her jaw and trailing them down her neck. _ Sweet torture. Perfect, hot, sweet torture._ "I want you," he breathed hotly against her throat.

Those three words full of passion and promise of things to come accompanied by the feel of his lips on her skin sent shivers of delight through Lianna's body.

"Mmm, show me," she whispered seductively, using the grip on his hair to pull him deeper into a fiery kiss. Her fingers traced a line down his smooth chest, the sensation of just touching him enough to drive her gladly to insanity.

She grinned against his lips as he groaned when her hand delved lower teasingly. _ And he says _ I'm_ going to be the death of _him she was able to muse before all coherent thoughts were made impossible.

* * *

Their passion spent, Biggs gazed deeply into the eyes of his lover. He could see his own feelings mirrored there. They were contented, sated, happy. Rolling onto his back, he pulled Lianna with him so she was resting on his chest, her soft hair tickling his sides.

"I don't wanna get up," he sighed, running an idle hand up and down her arm and over her lower back.

"Do we have to?" she replied softly, rubbing her cheek against him. _ I don't want to get up either. I've waited for this for too long._

Before he could answer, the sound of a creaking floor jolted them from their relaxed state.

Each felt the other's body tense, the sound reminding Lianna of the consequences of all their actions the night before.

"I guess Quinn's awake."

Listening more carefully, not one, but _ two_ pairs of feet could be heard moving about in the room across the apartment.

"Shit," she said, closing her eyes.

Biggs brows furrowed in confusion. He'd heard the extra person, but that wasn't an unusual occurrence for a morning in their apartment.

"Why do you care if Quinn had someone sleep over?" Lianna gave him a worried look, and the pieces began to fit.

"Oh shit."

"See, I was right the first time. Max...well...Max and Quinn were here and we - Alec and I - kind of found them in a ...compromising position. Alec was upset and..." She stopped, giving Biggs a moment to process the information. "You don't think they...I mean, Quinn wouldn't do that, right?"

"Not if he values his life," Biggs muttered under his breath.

He looked at Lianna, worry creasing his brow and sadness in his eyes. "Was it really that bad? I mean, how you guys found Quinn and Max?"

She nodded wordlessly.

"Damn," he cursed shortly, running a hand through his already tussled hair. "Wait, so where's Alec?" he asked as it dawned on him who's room they were occupying.

Lianna ran the events over in her mind, trying to remember seeing Alec. "Well baby, I think it's safe to say he's not in here," she said, gesturing to the room. Biggs gave her a 'no shit' expression and she sighed. "I was a little too preoccupied last night to know where he went. I'm guessing he left."

"Great. We've got a pissed off Alec, a possibly screwed-himself-into-a-corner Quinn and Max is not going to be fun to deal with...can this day suck any harder? It hasn't even started!" Biggs closed his eyes, pulling Lianna close, thanking whichever higher power that had led him to her. "At least one thing worked out right," he murmured, kissing her forehead softly.

Lianna closed her eyes, taking a moment to revel in just how right this 'one thing' had turned out. After she was as satisfied as she could be, she lifted herself up on her elbows, scanning the room for her clothes.

"What are you doing?" Biggs asked, a smirk on his face.

"Stretching," she replied, a hint of sarcasm evident in her voice. "I'm looking for my clothes." Her shirt was lying close to the bed on the floor and she leaned over to pick it up. She groaned upon seeing the fabric ripped down the middle. "Dammit, Biggs, that was my favorite shirt." Though she spoke the truth, there was no anger behind the words. Her eyes sparkled and a grin spread to her lips as her gaze fell upon Biggs' tee-shirt. "Guess that means I'm stealing yours!" she squealed, pulling the shirt over her head.

Biggs laughed and shook his head. There was no arguing with her. _Besides, she looks way sexier in it than I ever did!_

After much searching, all of their clothes were found - some articles in decidedly better condition than others - and they had mostly finished dressing. Biggs was wearing only his jeans; his shirt having been repossessed by Lianna as 'compensation'.

"You ready?" Lianna asked as they stood just behind the closed door.

Biggs nodded, putting one arm around Lianna's waist as the other reached for the doorknob.

* * *

As soon as Max woke up, she knew something was wrong - really wrong. For one, her body ached, and two...there was a very warm, very hard body lying next to her. She groaned and was afraid to open her eyes. Please tell me I didn't go into heat, she thought. Opening one eye just a slit, she was able to see Quinn's deceptively angelic face, his eyes still closed in sleep.

_Wait, we didn't - no, we didn't._ The memories of the night before swarmed back to her and she groaned once again. _ We didn't, but _ they_ obviously did_, she thought bitterly, remembering the tell-tale sounds she and Quinn had heard the night before.

She felt Quinn stir next to her, her sounds having awoken him.

Stretching languidly, Quinn pointed his toes, arched his back and rolled his shoulders, all done without opening his eyes. Bending his knees, he slipped his hands under his head, linking his fingers. Settling back, he heard the sounds of early morning; birds trilling outside, the slight breeze coming in from the window, and the faint sound of breathing. He'd never realized how loud it sounded before.

Inhaling, he held his breath, yet the sound continued. He groaned.

"Biggs, you're in the wrong room again, man," he mumbled, unwilling to open his eyes to the morning.

Max couldn't resist the laughter that bubbled up at that. "Well, that's a first. No one's ever mistaken me for a man before." She leaned over him and smirked. "Biggs spend much time in your bed, Quinn?" she teased.

His eyes snapped open and he gaped at her. "I - uh - we - no!" he sputtered. He was hard-pressed to form a coherent sentence at this hour of the morning.

"Uh-huh." She laughed whole-heartedly, and stood up, ignoring the looks of disgust she was getting from Quinn.

"How can you just willingly get out of bed like that?" he asked groggily.

"It's in the genes. That's more sleep than I've gotten all week." _ Not to mention the fact I just want to get out of here before Alec and Lianna wake up. _

She walked over to his dresser and started sifting through the clothing.

"Uh, Max?" he started. She ignored him. "What the hell are you doing?" Quinn swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

"_I'm_ finding a clean shirt. _ You're_ leaving the room while I change." He was about to inquire as to why she needed one of his shirts when he noticed the dried milk staining the front of her tank.

"You sure you can handle that on your own?" he grinned cheekily. Her reply came in the form of a pair of balled socks hitting him square between the eyes. "Okay, okay, I'm going, jeez!"

He was about to go to the door when a sly look played across his face and he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the wall. "On second thought, no. _ You_ can change in the bathroom."

She turned to glare at him, but could only smile at the look on his face. "No gentlemen these days, I swear." Rolling her eyes, she picked up a random shirt and was headed for the bathroom when she realized something important - she didn't know where the bathroom was. "Uh, Quinn?" she said sheepishly. "Where _ is_ the bathroom?"

He chuckled. "Probably under a pile of clothes. No, seriously, it's down the hall to the left. You can't miss it. Follow the socks."

Max snorted. "Leaving a trail to find the way, Quinn?"

He muttered sourly. "Sometimes it seems like it." Suddenly aware that he was in dire need of the facilities himself, he waved her off. "Never mind. You change here, I'll be right back."

Quinn stepped out into the hallway and smiled wryly at the trail of socks that did indeed lead to the bathroom. _Roommates_. Closing and locking the door behind him, he settled into his morning routine. After a quick shower, he slipped his jeans back on and padded back to his room.

He stopped in front of his bedroom door. Quinn could hear the faint sounds of movement from down the hall. T_hey must be awake. God, this is going to be weird. _ He knocked softly.

"Max? You decent?"

"Yeah, don't worry about your poor virgin eyes," she said through the door. "I mean, really. As long as you took in the shower, how could I have not gotten a _ shirt_ on by now?" She'd meant it to sound light-hearted, but having heard the shuffling in the other room, bitterness tinged her voice.

Quinn quickly entered the room and closed the door softly behind him. He stared at Max for a moment, taking in the pain etched on her features. He knew she'd heard them too. The reality of the situation weighed heavily on them both.

Quinn walked over to Max and pulled her into a hug. She tensed slightly but soon relaxed in his embrace.

"I'm sorry, Maxie. I really am," he whispered into her hair.

She sniffled a bit and pulled away slowly. "Stop this sympathy crap. It'll ruin my tough chick rep if people know I can cry," she joked half-heartedly, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"You gonna be alright?" Quinn asked, concern evident in his eyes.

"We'll see. Let's just try to get me out of here before I have to see them, alright?"

"No one would believe you could cry anyway," he teased. "I'd be locked up for suggesting it." He smiled softly and reached for her hand. "They were still in the room a few minutes ago and I haven't heard anything since. I think it's safe to make a break for it now. Tell ya what, how 'bout we get the hell outta here and I buy you breakfast?"

"Sounds great," Max replied, managing something reminiscent of a smile as Quinn led her out of the room by her hand. When they'd only been out of the room a few steps Max ran into Quinn's very stiff back.

"What the hell - ?" she began until she realized why Quinn had suddenly come to a full stop. Following his gaze, Quinn's look of surprise was soon mirrored on her own face. There in front of Alec's door stood Biggs and Lianna.

Max tore her cheek away from Quinn's naked back and stared open-mouthed at the two transgenics at the other end of the hall.

Max gave a short laugh and a snort, shaking her head in wonder. "Well it looks like _ we_ missed the party. Didn't know Lianna was into that kinda thing."

Biggs furrowed his brow in confusion. "Max? What the hell are you talking ab-" Noticing the other man for the first time, his eyes moved over Quinn's naked torso. He also noted that Max was wearing Quinn's blue t-shirt. "Man, that's low. Couldn't you at least have gotten dressed?"

Quinn's eyes glittered. "Not that this is any of your business, but my shirt is in the living room. And I second Maxie's question." Directing his next words at Lianna he continued. "Didn't think threesomes were your style either."

Lianna looked back and forth between the three transgenics, trying to find someone with an answer. "I think I would be pissed off about that comment if I knew what the HELL you were talking about!"

Biggs tightened his grip around her waist. "Well, I think we have a right to be pissed anyways," he ground out as his eyes fell on the scratches on Quinn's stomach and sides. "Feisty are we, Max?"

Max looked at Biggs, thoroughly confused. Following the path his eyes took, her gaze fell on the scratch marks lining Quinn's sides and stomach. Her hand flew to her mouth in mortification. "It's _ not_ what you think!"

Quinn looked down and gasped. He'd forgotten about that. Biting on his lower lip, he scowled and then yelped, as he resplit the soft tissue. "Fuck, that hurt."

Glaring at the two transgenics, Quinn narrowed his eyes. "Max is right. It's _ not_ what you think."

"Oh really? Then, pray tell, what exactly _ is_ it?" a voice called out.

All eyes shot to the entranceway of the apartment where Alec was leaning on the doorframe, his face blank.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The four transgenics stood speechless, each staring at Alec in shock. The tension in the room was thick and no one dared to speak. Alec entered the apartment and slammed the door, the sound making the others flinch.

He walked toward his friends, circling Quinn and Max deliberately. Their eyes followed him, unsure, as he seemed to inspect the damage.

"Well?" he prompted. "I'm waiting with baited breath," he said stonily.

Max watched as the muscles in his jaw twitched, betraying his at temp t at nonchalance. "I - we - it's not what you think," she finally choked out.

Alec cocked an eyebrow. "So you said. Doesn't explain shit."

"And we need to explain, why?" Quinn interjected. "I'm not seeing why any of this concerns you."

Lianna saw Alec's body tense. _This is going to explode in our faces if we don't do something fast._

Alec glared at Quinn with a gaze of marble, and Quinn - though a tough man in his own right - had the urge to back up a couple of steps. "Right, doesn't concern me in the least," he spat, giving Quinn a look that said 'You know damn well why I care.'

Biggs readied himself for what would come next - either they would talk and everything would work out, or they would have one hell of a fight on their hands. Knowing how stubborn both males were, the latter was probably more likely.

"Coulda fooled me. Last night you weren't exactly _acting_ like you cared. So I decided to step up," Quinn taunted, unwilling to back up or back down for that matter. He knew how stupid it was but it might actually be the only way to get Alec to admit how he felt.

Max glanced from one man to the other. They obviously each knew what the other meant, but she was truly lost. "Just what the _hell_ are you two talking about?"

"C'mon, Max," Alec said icily, not sparing her a glance. He kept his eyes on Quinn as he spoke. "Quinn stepped up, you spread 'em and now we're all happy."

Max's jaw dropped and she flushed at the insinuation. Before her mortification turned to anger, Quinn's fist connected with Alec's jaw.

"Who the fuck are you to talk to her like that!"

"Was she a good fuck?" Alec sneered, spitting blood out of his mouth and wiping at it with the back of his hand.

When Max moved to intervene, she was hissing and spitting with indignation and furious rage. Biggs grabbed her shoulders and held her.

"Trust me, Max. You don't want to touch Alec now," he spoke low against her ear. And for some reason she slackened in his arms, watching the two men facing off.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Quinn retorted, his face dark with anger. "What really has _me_ curious? Is how good a fuck _Lianna_ was. You and Biggs must have had a good time. The sound effects surpassed your usual standards."

Biggs dropped Max like a hot potato. "You saying what I think you're saying, buddy?" he growled, advancing towards Quinn, body tensely coiled. "Lianna wouldn't pull the kind of shit you did."

Max would've threatened Biggs in her usual manner if she wasn't so damned lost. Instead, she stood up, brushing the seat of her pants with her hands and trying to follow just what the hell was going on.

Lianna moved to stand beside her, a hand on her elbow. "Those stupid _boys_," she said, saying the last word like a curse. "Who the hell do they think they are? They basically just called us _both_ whores." The men in the room paid no attention to either woman, as if they no longer existed.

Quinn's eyes narrowed as he advanced a few steps on Biggs. "You don't even fucking know what happened, so don't pretend you do. From the stuff Maxie and I heard last night, there was some serious action goin' on in that room. And it wasn't you screamin' Lianna's name," he spat pointedly._ I know damn well what I heard._

Biggs stepped around a sputtering Max to stand face to face with Quinn. "You don't know what the hell you're talking about. I was with Lianna last night," he paused, remembering that Alec had been with her earlier. _Don't think that! You know nothing happened!_ he told himself. "Well - most of the night."

Quinn snorted, muttering, "Right. Must've switched off at some point." Ordinary ears wouldn't have caught the words, but no one in the room was ordinary and the tension thickened.

"What the fuck? Bastard!" Lianna raged. Quinn didn't even have the sense to look apologetic.

"What?" Biggs' hands clenched into fists at his sides. "You have no idea - " His words ended abruptly as Alec stepped closer.

He stopped only when his nose was millimeters from Quinn's. "You have some nerve even _suggesting_ that Lianna would sleep around. _She and I didn't do anything._ But even if we had, I seriously doubt you would have heard us."

Quinn snorted his disbelief and Max watched in fascination as Alec leaned even closer to Quinn, their bodies almost touching. He gripped Quinn by the throat and slammed him against the wall.

"How would you have when you two were obviously _busy_," He injected venom into the last word, slamming Quinn's head into the wall again.

Quinn tensed, ready to inflict as much damage on the man in front of him as he could. Having seen quite enough, Lianna stepped between the two men. She placed a hand on each of their chests and pushed. "Enough!" Alec stumbled back a few paces and Lianna kept Quinn pinned against the wall. "I've had enough male bravado bullshit to last me a lifetime!" Alec opened his mouth to speak and Lianna held up a finger, the look on her face enough to keep him quiet. " I. Did. Not. Sleep. With. Alec!" she said, iterating each word threateningly.

Max's body almost visibly relaxed as some of the tension melted away with Lianna's vehement words. She, however, could not ignore the implications of what had been said, so she decided to follow Lianna's example. "And, for the record, Quinn and I," she said, motioning with a hand to herself and Quinn, "didn't do anything either." Lianna breathed a sigh of relief, but Alec only snorted. He caught Max's gaze and then she followed his eyes as they turned to the scratches on Quinn's torso, a smirk touching his lips.

Max moved to stand in front of Alec. She wanted to slap the smirk off his face.

CRACK Her hand smacked his cheek, forcing his head to the side. He raised his hand to cover the red welt that now adorned his golden skin. For once, Alec was speechless.

"Like I said earlier, I did _not_ sleep with Quinn." Max closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side. She hated admitting her weaknesses, but she wanted to clear the air. She wanted to clear the air for _Alec_.

"I had a seizure last night. And apparently, Quinn took some hits," she said quietly, letting out a sigh of resignation.

Biggs and Lianna were still taking in the fact that Max had actually _slapped_ Alec, when Max's explanation sent them reeling again. They glanced at each other, then back at the scene unfolding before them.

Alec wanted to believe her so bad - _She slapped me!_ - but part of him still couldn't accept it. "What the hell does a seizure have to do with your new wardrobe?" he said, gesturing to Quinn's shirt that Max had borrowed.

_He wants me to slap him again. That must be it. _Max sighed again, this time in frustration. "I needed Tryptophan and, seeing as how I had no pills and was _seizing_, Quinn brought me milk. Have you ever tried to drink anything while seizing? It's a bitch. My shirt got the worst of it." Max almost grinned as she thought how much worse the reaction would've been had she come out of the bedroom wearing a shirt with dried white stains on it.

Her mirth quickly disappeared as she remembered that the situation was bad enough as it was. "What's it to you anyway?"

Lianna said a silent prayer to a god she wasn't sure she believed in that Alec would defy his male nature and just tell the truth.

Alec stared at Max for a moment. He wanted to tell her; to explain why he reacted like he did. But it would be hard enough to say to her, let alone to an audience, and he wasn't ready for that kind of public exhibition.

"Truthfully? I don't really care. I'm just tired. Being kicked out of my room with all the sexcapades, feeling uncomfortable in Cindy 's bed and sitting in a seedy bar down by the docks until the sun came up really messed with my head."

He held a hand out to Quinn in apology. "Sorry, Man. No sleep made me jumpy."

Quinn kept his hands at his side, refusing to accept Alec's apology. His jaw still hurt and Alec was still being, well, Alec. "No sleep, huh? You go to Cindy 's since you couldn't get any?" His lips turned up in a bitter smile, and he ignored the pain the movement caused. "You'd go after _any_ woman. Doesn't matter who so long as she's pliant."

Max's jaw dropped as she witnessed the exchange. _Shit!_ Just when it looked like things were calming down marginally, one of the males had to step it back up a notch. _Testosterone poisoning, I swear. _

"You _bastard_!" Alec spat at Quinn, shoving him to the floor and tackling him. "She's the most decent person I know and you have to - _fuck you_!" He was furious, his fists pummeling the other X5 at a blur.

Max couldn't sit and watch any longer and from the looks of it, Biggs and Lianna were shocked to the core and powerless to move. She grabbed Alec's shoulders, trying to pull him from Quinn when she found herself flung across the room, her face slamming against the wall. She raised a shaky hand to her nose, blood trickling through her fingers.

Max's head was pounding and her sight a bit blurry, but she wasn't deterred. She lunged at Alec, toppling him, straddling his stomach as she landed a punch to his jaw.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" she screamed.

Alec's haze of rage cleared and he saw Max's bloodied face. He reached out tentatively to touch her cheek.

"Who did this to you?" he breathed, concern and pain in his eyes.

Max was shocked at the sudden change in his demeanor. She winced and eased back a bit, away from his touch. Her whole face hurt and even Alec's gentle caress sent a dull ache through her cheek. "Well," she said quietly, "you did."

Alec's eyes widened, guilt and shame evident in them. "I - _I_ did that?" He reached out again, wiping some of the blood off her face. "Does it hurt much?"

Max rolled her eyes. "No, of course not. Getting your face slammed into a wall is kinda therapeutic. I'm thinkin' I should do this weekly."

Alec wrapped his arms around her, before rolling over. He didn't let go, instead pulling her up with him to a sitting position.

"I'm so sorry, Maxie. I never meant to hurt you," he said softly.

Suddenly aware that she was sitting in his lap, Max scuttled away. She glared at him. "No, you were too busy beating the shit out of Quinn," she hissed.

"Oh my god, Quinn!" she cried as she sprang from the floor and hurried to his side. Lianna was already dabbing at his mottled face with antiseptic. Biggs was splinting Quinn's left arm, noticeably bruising and very broken.

Alec's head dropped and he shuddered. _I did that. I nearly killed my friend, and why? Because I'm scared of a girl. I'm pathetic._

"Max...Max, please look at me," he pleaded.

Max heard the pain in his voice, but couldn't bring herself to look at him. _He says he didn't really care - why the hell did he do this? _she wondered, her eyes roving over Quinn's battered features. Without her noticing, she'd started crying, the tears tracking blood down her face.

Lianna continued her treatment of Quinn's wounds, trying not to think too much about what had happened. She saw Max crying and fought her own tears. _God, how did everything get so fucked up?_ Biggs, as if sensing her thoughts, put an arm around her carefully, trying not to hinder her ministrations.

Alec saw her shoulders tense and then slump, saw the slight tremors overtake her and knew she was crying. _Should I _- he stopped suddenly. He'd done enough.

"I'll go," he said sadly, as he rose to his feet and walked towards the door.

"That's probably best," came Lianna's muffled reply. She was leaning over Quinn, swabbing at a gash on his neck.

Biggs shook his head. "I guess this is what they call a 'jealous rage', huh?" he quipped, trying to lighten the mood.

Alec stopped just inches from the door. "I guess you're right," he replied quietly. Exiting the apartment, he closed the door softly behind him.

The four transgenics stared dumbly at the door. "Did he just agree with me?" Biggs asked in bewilderment.

Lianna nodded her head wordlessly. Her hand slacked and pressed a little too hard on one of Quinn's injuries and he yelped. "Sorry," she muttered. She glanced at Max and saw that the tears had stopped. "My god, Max, you're a bloody mess," she whispered, taking in Max's disheveled appearance. Lianna offered Max a damp cloth. She accepted it distractedly and wiped the drying blood from her face.

Max was confused. "Did he - I mean - did I? Jealous?" _Dammit! I can't even form a coherent sentence! _She looked at her friends questioningly, needing answers.

Biggs nodded knowingly. That was all the answer she needed. She squeezed Quinn's uninjured arm and managed a small smile. "Sorry, Quinn." Then she jumped up quickly, dismissing the dizziness the fast movement caused. Within seconds she was out the door.

"Alec, wait!"

* * *

Alec was lost in thought. His gait was slow, almost drunken, his guilt weighing heavily on his heart. He'd really blown it this time. Any chance he might have had at winning Max's heart were utterly destroyed. He'd probably ruined his friendship with Quinn, and Biggs and Lianna would never look at him the same again. He really _was_ a screw-up. 

He started down the stairs, putting one foot in front of the other, forcing himself to walk away from the scene of devastation he'd created.

He saw Max's face flash before his eyes. Her nose was at an odd angle, her lip bruised and swollen. And the blood...trailing down her chin to her neck, soaking Quinn's shirt. _The shirt he'd lent her after her seizure. _

_'Who did this to you?'_

_'Well...you did.'_

Alec sank to his knees just outside the entranceway to the apartment building.

_"Alec, wait!"_ Now he was hallucinating. Imagining things. Hearing things he wanted, things that would never happen. _Not anymore._

"Alec?" Max said quietly as she reached him. "Alec, are you alright?" _Stupid question,_ she immediately thought, but didn't retract her statement. She knew that everything that had happened had to be weighing heavy on him, but she just wanted him to know she cared. _And to find out what _really_ happened in there._ She sat down beside him on the building's steps, still keeping her distance.

Alec stared straight ahead, failing to acknowledge her presence. The truth was, he was too ashamed of his actions, too wrapped up in himself to notice her by his side.

Seeing that Alec was there, but not really there with her, she scooted closer to him. Tentatively, she put one hand on his back, and the other on top of his hand which rested on his leg. "Alec, talk to me, please?"

Max didn't know if she could handle him not speaking to her - they'd tried it before, but never managed to keep it up for long; one of them had always caved.

He felt, more than heard her. It was sudden. Her scent overwhelmed him, comforting him. Yet he felt wary.

"Max."

_Finally._ But it wasn't enough. "Alec, what did you mean by that?" Max asked quietly, softly rubbing her thumb over the top of his hand.

Feeling her fingers on his skin, he looked down. _Why is she touching me?_ he wondered idly, still subdued and not quite aware. _What does she want?_

"I want to understand," she whispered. "Please?"

Her words broke through the haze and he turned his head to find her face inches from his. "Understand what? Why I destroyed a friendship? Maybe all four of them?" he replied finally.

Max choked back tears at the lost and hurt look in his eyes. "Alec, I don't think they're ruined. I can vouch for me at least that it isn't. I want to understand - what - what you meant when you said what you did," she said softly, moving the hand that had been tracing lazy circles on his back up to the nape of his neck.

"Said what?" He really couldn't remember what he'd said. Only what he'd done. He closed his eyes, reveling in the sensations her touch evoked. And for a moment he forgot everything.

He didn't remember. Max's mind raced with thoughts, wondering if, in the state he was in, he had really even heard what Biggs had said. Her heart sunk in her chest as she spoke, her voice shaking slightly. "You - Biggs said it was a jealous rage..." She let the words hang in the air, seeing what his reaction would be.

"Jealous rage," he breathed. "All that pain, the blood, your face..." he trailed off, closing his eyes. "I hurt you. That's what I do. I hurt the ones I lo-" he clamped his mouth shut and looked down at his feet.

Max's heart fluttered as she took in what he'd nearly said. She put her hand under his chin, forcing him to look at her. "Someone told me the same thing once. That I was poison. And I almost believed them, too." Alec tried to pull away from her, disgusted with himself. "No, Alec. Look at me. Please, just look at me." _I've been so blind._ For the first time in what seemed like forever, she let every emotion she felt show on her face; pain, confusion - and _love_.

His eyes locked with hers, and what he saw there stunned him. The only other time he'd seen Max so open was when they'd talked about Ben. But then her eyes had swirled with pain and guilt. The emotions now reflected in her chocolate orbs were all too familiar. His heart skipped a beat.

Alec reached up and ran his fingers over her bruised cheek, gingerly skimming her nose and trailing softly over her swollen lips. "It's true, Max. Look what I did to you."

Max laid her hand over his, holding his fingers against her lips. She pressed a soft kiss to his fingertips.

Max pulled his hand down to rest with hers on her leg. She smiled at him softly. "Alec, I know you would never hurt me intentionally. No matter how many times I may have driven you to _want_ to."

Alec raised his other hand to cup her cheek. "That isn't how I wanted to touch you," he said quietly, huskily, his eyes burning intensely into her own.

Max's breath caught in her throat. "How did you want to touch me, Alec?" she asked in a trembling voice. The passion in his eyes was almost too much for her to endure, but she fought not to look away - he needed her not to. She needed not to.

He pulled her toward him by her chin gently, never closing his eyes. Their lips were only centimeters apart, and Max could feel his brush over hers as he spoke. "Like this." Closing his eyes, he captured her lips. Everything he'd been holding back for so long made its way to the surface to be shared in that one kiss. _Even if she doesn't want me, I'll always have this_, he thought.

Max's eyes fluttered as he pulled back and she was short of breath. "I think I can live with that," she murmured quietly, producing a hesitant smile from Alec. She leaned forward, their foreheads resting against one another.

"Really?" Alec felt lightheaded, as if he were floating. Even still, doubt nagged at his mind.

She lifted her head and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "No." Seeing the dismay in his eyes, she grinned widely. "No, I _know_ I can live with that." With that she pulled him into another kiss. _I love you, Alec._

What had begun as a chaste kiss was quickly escalating into something much more. Neither knew who had deepened the kiss and neither cared. Hands roamed freely, tongues explored each others' mouths, and passion flared. Only when they'd gotten an appreciative whistle from a passer-by did they remember they were still outside and in plain view.

"Let's take this inside," Alec breathed, his voice husky with desire. His hand reached around to cup Max's ass as he stood, lifting her with him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and felt the hardness of him through his jeans. As he carried her back inside the building and up the steps, the jarring movements made her rub against him. She moaned, causing Alec to nearly stumble up the stairs. He righted himself quickly and sped up the remaining steps in nearly a blur.

Alec let Max down as they reached the top, their lips never leaving one another. Alec pushed Max backward until her back was against the apartment door. He fumbled with the knob behind her and they stumbled inside.

Three pairs of eyes turned to to the door and widened simultaneously in shock. They were still seated on the floor, tending to Quinn's wounds. Lianna looked at Biggs and then Quinn, her face showing pure surprise. "Damn, didn't think it would happen _this_ quick," she said. A weak grin tugged at the corners of Biggs' mouth, but soon vanished as he saw that the oblivious couple were on a blind collision course with them.

"Shit!" Lianna exclaimed. She and Biggs scrambled away from Max and Alec as they tripped over Quinn's legs. Alec landed on top of Max and Biggs just shook his head in amusement as he saw that not even the sudden fall had been able to break the lip-lock they had on one another.

As the two frantic lovers began removing articles of clothing, Biggs averted his eyes and motioned for Lianna to help him get Quinn standing. Quinn leaned on them for support, still a little dizzy and disoriented from the fight with Alec earlier.

Alec and Max's moans and whimpers of pleasure brought a deep flush to Lianna's cheeks. Biggs tried to ignore the sounds and the heat they sent to his groin, but his quiet groan gave him away. Lianna flashed him a seductive look and giggled as he shifted uncomfortably, knowing he was caught. Together, they held Quinn up and quickly made their way out of the apartment leaving Alec and Max completely unaware that anyone had ever been in the room with them, let alone that anyone had left.

Needless to say, they never made it to the bedroom.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **A quick thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. Your comments and support are greatly appreciated!

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Alec's eyes opened with morning languidity only to be immediately snapped shut again against the blinding light coming in through the window. _ Hey, that window doesn't shine on my bed, _ he thought in confusion. The next moment he became painfully aware of the cold, hard wood beneath his back, and his sore muscles as a result of sleeping on the floor - _ the FLOOR?_ His eyes opened once again, this time looking to his left side where Max was curled up beside him, her head resting on his shoulder.

She was looking up at him and smiling. "Good morning." Lifting her head and seeing the sun at its peak outside the window, she raised an eyebrow. "Good afternoon," she amended, obviously amused.

Alec was filled with wonder as he stared at the beautiful girl snuggled against him. His lips curled up into a soft smile as he recalled the events that led them to their current position. He raised his fingers to Max's forehead, trailing over her soft skin and brushing loose strands of hair away from her cheek.

His eyes darkened with pain as he noted the bruises and healing cuts that covered her face. He retracted his hand hastily and turned his head away, shutting his eyes in a vain attempt to block out the image. _ I did this. I hurt her._ Vivid flashes of his fight with Quinn attacked his memory and he gasped involuntarily.

"Alec, what's wrong?" Max asked, placing her hand on his chest and leaning over so she could see his face.

He shook his head, face muscles twitching with the effort it took to hold back his emotions. His lips were pressed in a tight line and he was breathing harder than before.

Max winced as he shied away from her touch. Placing a hand gently but firmly on his jaw, forcing him to look at her. "Alec, talk to me."

He surveyed the expression that accompanied the words and wondered how she managed to do it - to look so concerned and caring, yet speak with such a commanding tone that he was compelled to obey. He pursed his lips, as if by holding his mouth shut, he wouldn't admit that anything was wrong - and therefore nothing _ would_ be wrong. But how could he look at her bruises - _ bruises I made_ - and pretend that everything was alright? He couldn't.

"Max, look in the mirror and _ you_ tell me what's wrong." He saw her open her mouth either to protest or make a witty retort, but he pressed a finger to her lips. "Just looking at what I did to you makes me sick. I - "

"Alec, would you shut the hell up?" Max interrupted, her vehemence startling Alec. "It. Was. An. Accident." A wicked smile painted on her face, she trailed a hand slowly across the slight nail marks on his chest. "Besides, I think I did some damage to you that wasn't quite so accidental."

Alec met Max's twinkling eyes and knew they'd be okay. Whether he'd ruined things with the others remained to be seen. But he didn't care to dwell on that at the moment. He grasped her wrist, stilling the movement of her hand on his chest and brought her fingers up to his lips, pressing gentle kisses to their tips.

"That kind of damage I can take - and would willingly take - again," he teased softly, sucking gently on her index finger.

Max pulled her hand away from his grasp, a devious gleam to her eyes. Before Alec realized what was happening, she was staring down at him, straddling his legs. "Again, huh? You able to make good on that?" She leaned over him, her hair cascading down on either side of his face. His arms went instinctively around her, pulling her closer to him as their lips met in a soft but passionate kiss.

What started as tender caresses quickly escalated to heated exploring. Max's left hand was tangled in Alec's hair while the other was working it's way down his side. She loved the small groans issuing forth from his mouth as she ground herself against him and increased her fervor in response.

As Alec's eyes fluttered shut in ecstasy, he caught a glimpse of the clock on the wall. _ Twelve thirty - we are _ so_ late for work!_ "Max, we have to - _Ma-ax..._" He moaned the last word as she began sliding down his body, placing small kisses down his torso. He struggled to remember what had been so important, why he'd tried to stop her. When Max's mouth enveloped his hot, aching flesh, he gave up the fight and let himself be consumed by her fire.

* * *

Laying together in the afterglow, Alec ran his fingers through her silky hair. It felt so right to be with her, to have her in his arms, that he never wanted to let her go. Unfortunately, his stomach disagreed. It gurgled audibly. "Sorry," he mumbled sheepishly.

Max giggled. Alec's body was protesting lack of nourishment loudly beneath her ear. "Hungry, I take it?" she said, flashing a smile as she moved to gather her clothes.

Before she could even pick up her shirt, Alec rolled her over, reversing their earlier positions. "Well aren't you Captain Obvious," he grinned back, pinning her to the floor.

Max mock-glared at him. "Very funny. Now let me up so we can get some food in you. The whole stomach grumbling thing? Not a turn-on." She had barely finished her teasing before her stomach let out a very loud rumble.

Alec looked down at her stomach, that ever-present smirk of his making its appearance. "You were saying?"

"Shut-up," she said, rolling her eyes dramatically and smacking him lightly on the chest. A smile betrayed her attempt at seeming annoyed.

* * *

After a quick lunch, they'd decided that making a late appearance at work was better than no appearance. But as they came to a stop outside Jam Pony, Alec hesitated. He wasn't in any rush to get to work. It wasn't Normal he was worried about; Alec knew he could smooth things over with their boss. He was more apprehensive about meeting up with his friends - namely Quinn.

Max made for the entrance but stopped when she noticed that Alec wasn't behind her. She looked back at him questioningly.

"You havin' second thoughts 'bout goin' to work? I distinctly remember suggesting that we just stay where we were and try the _ bed_ for once, but _ you_ insisted on coming to work," she joked, trying to lighten his mood. She knew what must be worrying him, and wished that she could tell him that everything would be alright. The truth was, she didn't know how their friends would react.

Alec forced a weak smile and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I'm just not sure if my presence will be wanted here after...you know."

Max walked over to him, enveloping him in a tight hug. "I wish I could tell you not to worry, but I can't. I'm not sure what will happen now." She paused, looking up into his eyes with intense sincerity. "But you should know that I'll be here no matter what."

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her closer, resting his chin on her soft hair and breathing her in. She smelled of vanilla and musk. And cherries. She tasted like cherries. Pulling back a bit, he gently stroked her cheek with his thumb before raising her chin with his finger. He stared deeply into her eyes.

"Thank you," he said softly before leaning in to capture her lips in a sweet yet passionate kiss.

"Ready to face them?" she asked finally.

He nodded. "Let's do this." Keeping his arm firmly secured around her, they walked inside.

As soon as the couple entered the building, all eyes were on them. Some faces showed surprise, others approval, and still others jealousy. Max resisted the urge to stick her tongue out childishly at several of the woman glaring daggers at her.

Normal was nowhere to be seen, much to Alec and Max's appreciation; however, their friends sat around a small table conversing quietly. She felt Alec tense at her side and gave him a light squeeze with her hand. "Remember, I'm right here. You wanna go talk to them?"

Alec ran a hand through his hair with his free hand and then nodded. "Might as well, right?"

As they approached their friends, Alec surveyed their faces, trying to gauge a reaction to his presence. Lianna and Biggs looked positively elated, but he guessed that could be attributed to their newfound romance. Quinn looked - well - like he'd gotten the shit kicked out of him, and not so very happy either.

Max and Alec were nearly to their destination when Sketchy walked over and slapped Quinn on the back. "Way to go, man!" Quinn winced when Sketchy's hand came into contact with his bruised back.

"What the hell are you _talking_ about?" Quinn asked gruffly, eyeing Sketchy like he'd lost his mind - again.

"You and Max! You two were hot at the party last night and I saw you leave together." Sketchy looked up as he noticed Alec and Max walking up together. "Oh hey guys." Turning back to Quinn he said, "As I was sayin', Quinn, you rock - hey, wait a minute." The stoner alternated between looking at the battered Quinn and Alec with his arm around Max's waist. "Um...did I miss something extremely important?"

Cindy had been watching from just over Lianna's shoulder. As Sketchy's confused words tumbled from his mouth, she shook her head. "And why would this be different than any other time, fool?" she muttered under her breath. Her comment wasn't lost on Biggs or Lianna and the two lovers suppressed their laughter. Focusing their attention on Quinn and Alec, the three friends waited - all hoping things wouldn't end up like they had earlier that morning.

Alec ignored Sketchy and pulled away from Max, coming to stand before Quinn. He straightened his shoulders, as if bracing himself against an impending onslaught from the other man.

"Look, Quinn, I -" he began, struggling to form an apology. Alec wasn't often in the position where he had to apologize and the look on Quinn's face wasn't encouraging.

"Yes?" Quinn said through clenched teeth. He wasn't going to make this easy on his friend. While he understood Alec's actions, he was less than thrilled at having been on the receiving end of his fists. "You what?"

Alec wasn't stupid. His friend wanted a full-out apology, and a public one. _If that's what it takes..._

"I'm sorry. I - I misinterpreted things. I was jealous and angry and I was out of line." Alec kept firm eye contact with his friend, hoping to convey his sincerity along with his shame. "I'm really sorry, bro," he added quietly.

A slow smile lit up Quinn's face and grew into a smirk. Seeing Alec's obvious embarrassment and remorse became too much to bear and he glanced at Lianna, Biggs and Original Cindy before breaking into a fit of painful laughter. Clutching his chest and stomach and groaning as he keeled over, he was pleased to hear the others cracking up behind him. Looking up at Alec's face and taking note of his utter confusion, Quinn wiped the tears from his eyes, grinning widely.

"I guess that since you've groveled and begged my forgiveness I can tell you that I'm happy everything worked out," he said cheekily. "Admittedly, I'd have liked it better if you hadn't gone psycho on me, but at least you finally admit your feelings."

Max watched her friends' faces, understanding dawned and was quickly replaced by anger. But as she locked eyes with Cindy, she caught the silent communication in her eyes. And suddenly the anger abated to be replaced by reluctant gratitude.

Alec stood silent, trying to figure out Quinn's meaning. Max placed her hand on his arm and smiled at him. "Alec, I have the strangest feeling we've been played!" She giggled. The whole thing was funny and Max knew that she and Alec would have likely danced around each other for a long time if not for their friends' intervention.

Alec narrowed his eyes and glared at Quinn. "I can see that," he replied testily. Somehow, he just couldn't be too angry at the guy - after all, he'd already beaten him up and this was the man who apparently had just helped him get together with Max. Why the hell did they have to make this so complicated?

"Congrats, boos. Original Cindy thinks it's about damn time!" Cindy leaned over Biggs and Lianna to give Max and Alec high-fives.

Sketchy stood next to Cindy. "Well, I guess congratulations are in order," he said, less than convincingly. "Once again, Alec and Biggs get the girls, and I get nothin'."

Biggs grinned and looked up at his brooding friend. "Yeah, but look at it this way Sketch, my man. Now me and Alec have girls - that means more for you."

Sketchy's eyes widened in realization. "Well, when you put it that way! I'm buying drinks for you guys tonight at Crash!" he said, pointing to the couples.

"Hey, what about us single people?" Quinn joked.

"You're on your own, bud. You're still detractin' from my action." The whole group laughed. Not everything was quite worked out yet, but it was definitely on the mend.

Everyone stood up and went their separate ways. With no Normal to be seen, Jam Pony was in chaos. Packages were piled precariously on the dispatch counter and Skye tried desperately to get things under control. Unfortunately for him, none of the messengers were too eager to get any work done and his constant shouts for attention were ignored. Cindy and Sketchy decided to take pity on the man and scooped up a bunch of packages before hurrying out the door.

Alec turned to Max, wrapping his arms around her and brushing his lips against hers. She smiled up at him.

"I never thought I'd see the day when the mighty Alec would grovel," she teased, eyes twinkling.

"It's a once in a lifetime experience, babe," he replied smoothly. "I don't do groveling. I will never grovel or beg again." He leaned in for another kiss, but Max wiggled her way out of his arms.

"And here I was thinking you'd gotten past your cockiness," she retorted. _I'll make him beg, _she thought with a smile.

"Where do you think you're going?" Alec stepped towards her. "C'mere," he whispered.

"Nuh and uh, pretty boy. I'm not in the mood." She crossed her arms over her chest, chin jutting out defiantly.

Alec ran his finger up her arm and she fought the urge to shiver; the natural response to his touch. "You know you want me, Max." His voice was husky and the desire and heat in his eyes was almost her undoing.

"Maybe later," she said flippantly, turning towards the dispatch counter. Alec grabbed her arm and whirled her around to face him again.

"Ma-ax," he whined. "Please..."

She grinned exultantly and threw her arms around him. "Not gonna grovel, my _ASS!_" she exclaimed triumphantly.

Alec's eyes widened as he realized the trap he'd fallen into, but smiling down at the feisty brunette in his arms, he didn't care.

"You got me!" he chuckled. Lowering his head, he captured her lips in a heated kiss, channeling all his feelings and emotions into that one touch. They quickly lost themselves in each other and the blinding passion that surrounded their fevered state.

Alec slammed Max up against the wall only to find that the wall was moving. It groaned beneath their combined weight and gave way. The two stumbled and broke apart, panting and confused. They looked around, unsure why the wall hadn't crumbled, before noticing the door. They'd fumbled their way into the Jam Pony storeroom. A room that was generally unoccupied.

But today it was not only occupied, but it was occupied by _Normal._ By Normal and an attractive blonde woman. By Normal, down on one knee in front of the attractive blonde woman.

The two transgenics looked at each other and back to their boss in shock.

"What the hell!"

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Max's thoughts stormed in her mind as she took in the scene. Normal, still on one knee in front of the room's other unexpected occupant, was staring wide eyed at the confused couple. His mouth moved as if he were trying to speak, perhaps to utter an admonishing "Bip!". All he succeeded in doing was to look like a bespectacled fish out of water. _ So much for a quickie_, she thought with a frown.

"Um, what the hell is going on?" Alec said, his eyes narrowing in puzzlement.

"You just interrupted a very private moment, Missy Miss," he chastised, pointing an accusatory finger in Max's direction.

"Hey, why do I get all the blame?" Max gestured to Alec to prove her point. _ Of course, Normal's Golden Boy can do no wrong._

Normal continued on as if she hadn't spoken. "And you managed to damage company property in the process. It's coming out of your poorly earned wages." His tone was conversational, but his body language spoke volumes. He was nervous as hell.

"Whatever, man. We'll just get back to work and let you get back, to...whatever it was that you were doing." Alec grinned, intent on walking away, but at that moment, Normal's companion decided to speak. Squeal would actually be the more appropriate term.

"Oh! Reagan, were you doing what I think you were?" It looked as if the blonde was barely restraining herself from jumping up and down like a child. "Because, if you were, of course it's yes!"

Max and Alec turned to each other, suddenly understanding what they'd walked in on. "Ohhh," they both said in unison. Normal had been _proposing_. In the store room of Jam Pony. Max barely stifled a snigger at the thought.

"How romantic," she whispered sarcastically. "And they say chivalry is dead."

Despite her words, Max was a bit moved. She had never pictured Normal with a girlfriend, let alone popping the question to anyone. She even had the sense to feel bad for intruding on the private moment. That feeling didn't last very long before being replaced with something else. Amazement.

Normal had remained on one knee but had pulled a small black velvet box from his jacket pocket. When Max caught sight of what was in it, she immediately began running the figures in her head out of habit.

"Damn. I could hock that for at least 15 grand," Alec whispered low enough that only Max could hear. She swatted him lightly on the arm, but smiled at the realization they'd both had the same thought.

They continued to watch as Normal, having forgotten their presence with his girlfriend's delighted reaction, slipped the ring on her finger and pulled her into an embrace.

"I love you, Emily," he whispered.

Max took Alec's hand in hers and they backed out of the room. They had seen too much of the private moment and were both feeling a tad guilty.

Their earlier heat forgotten, Alec and Max hurried over to the dispatch counter where Skye was still struggling to distribute packages and deal with the phone. Alec clapped his hand down on the counter loudly, bringing everyone's attention to the front of Jam Pony.

"Alright, grunts," he began, smiling broadly. "I'd advise you all to stay away from the storage room for a while. Normal's working out some kinks with his lady friend."

A few whistles sounded, some disgusted grunts and snorts and a couple of disbelieving "Normal? You've gotta be kidding me!"s were heard. All eyes turned to the back of the room when Normal and Emily came into view.

"Dude! Get a room!" one of the messengers groaned. Normal's arm was around Emily's waist and he was blushing slightly.

"Oh for the love of Mike! Get back to work, you useless, no-good, dead-beat bums!" Normal's voice was annoyed, but the look on his face gave his real feelings away. At the moment, with this woman at his side, he couldn't care less what was happening around him.

Normal faced the curious crowd of messengers. "Listen up, you reprobates. These packages are missing their mommies, so get to it! Or you'll all be looking for new jobs tomorrow!"

Max and Alec sniggered. "Hate to break it to ya, Normal, but we're all looking for new jobs."

Normal rolled his eyes and shook his head. He then turned to Skye and lowered his voice. "I'm taking my fiancée home. You're in charge for the rest of the day. And for heaven's sake, clean this place up! It's a dump! Now, bip! You have deadlines."

The messengers stared at him in open-mouthed shock.

"What? Did you not hear me talking to you? Bip, bip, bip!" Normal threw his hands up and waved them in the air. "Useless. Utterly useless," he muttered.

Alec clapped Normal on the back and smiled brilliantly at him. "Didn't know you had it in ya, Ray. She's a fine looking female," he winked and elbowed his now smiling boss. "Way to go."

Inwardly, he was greatly relieved. Maybe Normal would stop hounding him about his golden muscles and gladiator dreams. Alec shuddered at the memories and unconsciously pulled Max closer to his side.

Quinn walked over to the couple and leaned close to Max's ear. "This is just so wrong. How the hell did Normal get a woman? Let alone one that agreed to _ marry_ him?"

Max laughed and shouldered him teasingly. "Feeling left out, Quinn? You'll find a woman who can stomach you one of these days," she added, grinning.

"Aw, Max! Now that hurt! And just yesterday I thought you were the one that would rock my world," he teased back, hand resting on his heart. "My life is over. It's not worth living anymore. You're the one that got away."

Alec raised an eyebrow at his friend. "If Maxie really was the one for you, then yeah, you're screwed." The three friends shared a smile and Alec knew that things would be good between them again.

* * *

It had barely been an hour since Normal had left Skye in charge of Jam Pony, but the celebratory party was already in full swing. Several people were doing tricks with their bikes, packages were laying haphazardly on nearly every surface, music was blaring, and best of all, not one "bip" had been heard in nearly an hour. Life was good.

Cindy and Sketchy walked into the chaos with slack jaws. Observing the disarray of the previously oppressive establishment, Cindy said, "Aiight. What's goin' on? Why we partyin' and where the hell is Normal?"

"I'm not tripping, right?" Sketchy questioned uncertainly. "This is all happening?" Cindy just shot him a look and he shrugged. He looked around the room, eyes landing on Max and Alec seated on one of the sofas. "Let's go find out, shall we?"

They walked purposefully over to their friends. "Boo, what the hell happened here?" Cindy asked, having to raise her voice over the loud music and general noise around her.

"Normal left to have a little quality time with his fiancée, so we're throwing a party in his honor," Alec grinned.

"Wait, wait, wait," Sketchy said, waving his hands. "You sayin' Normal's getting _married_? Who the hell would marry Normal?"

"Some chick named Emily," Max answered, shaking her head. "Alec and I walked in on the big moment."

"If you could call falling through the door to the store room 'walking', then yeah, that's what happened." Alec wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"All this hetero joy is makin' Original Cindy nauseous," Cindy joked. "Y'all two need to get a room."

"We tried. How were we supposed to know that Normal would be proposing in the store room? I mean, it's not exactly the most romantic spot in Seattle," Max stated, rolling her eyes.

Alec put a hand over his heart as Quinn had done earlier, mock hurt on his face. "Maxie, are you saying that I would take you to a place less than romantic to express my love?" Then he affected the pout - the one every woman, even Cindy, would argue should be illegal.

"Alec, sweetheart, you wanna show me love, get me some new kick-ass modifications for my bike. If you're taking me to make out in a damp, moldy storeroom, you're just gonna have to face up to the fact that it ain't romantic," Max said, crossing her arms in front of her, but smiling. Everyone laughed, including Alec.

"She got you there, sugah," Cindy got out between chuckles. She looked back toward the entrance to Jam Pony and saw Lianna and Biggs walking in, hand in hand. From the expressions on their faces, she knew they'd be coming over to get an explanation for the impromptu party. "Here come the other lovebirds."

A shrill beep erupted from Max's hip. She looked at the number displayed and sighed. "Logan," Max stated. Alec rolled his eyes. "Lend me your phone?"

"I'll never understand why you don't just get your own. That," he snorted scornfully at her pager, "is a piece of antiquated junk."

Max slapped him upside the head. "Now why would I do that when I can use yours for free?" she replied, smiling sweetly.

Alec rubbed the back of his head and shrugged. "Not like I pay for it either. Suit yourself," he said, tossing her his phone and settling back to wait.

Max stood from the sofa and dodged her way around her fellow employees to get a bit of privacy. She hesitated before dialing Logan's number. How would he feel about her new-found relationship with Alec? True, Max had broken up with Logan weeks ago, and he'd seemed to understand. But somehow, she didn't think he'd be so thrilled about her current choice of boyfriend.

The phone barely rang once before Logan answered. "Hello?"

"Me hittin' you back," she replied while glancing over in her friends' direction. She saw the shocked looks on Lianna and Biggs' faces and knew they'd just gotten the scoop on Normal.

"Max, I've got some news." The sound of Logan's fingers tapping away at his keyboard was clearly audible over the phone.

_When _ isn't_ there news?_ she thought before responding. "Better be global," she replied with a hint of irritation. "What's up?"

"I've got a few things that you might want to see. Think you could swing by here sometime soon?"

"I'm already gone."

"Right." Logan's voice held something Max could not identify, but she passed it off as he'd been staying up too late doing work for the 'cause.' She could hear the doorbell ringing in the background.

"See you-" Max stared dumbly at the phone in her hand at the telltale 'click'. "He hung up on me!" she muttered angrily.

"You okay, Max?" Alec's low voice rumbled in her ear.

"Whatever," she replied shortly. She nodded toward the door with her head. "Logan has _news_. Let's go."

"Why do I have to-" His whine was cut short when Max glared at him over her shoulder. "Roller-boy would have to pick _ today_ to have _news_," Alec grumbled. Max ignored him, though she had been thinking the same thing.

Technically, Logan had said he had something for _ her_ to see, but she didn't mince details. She wanted Alec with her and that was that.

"Another politician need relieving of something extremely expensive?" Alec asked hopefully as he slung his arm around her shoulder, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"I don't know. A girl can dream though, right?" Max joked, elbowing him in the side. They both waved good-bye to the others and went outside.

Max hopped onto her Ninja, Alec taking his place behind her. He put his arms around her as the engine purred to life beneath them. She glanced longingly back at Jam Pony before speeding off toward Fogle Towers. _ As usual, we gotta leave the party to go save the day._

* * *

Logan quickly hung up the phone and went to answer the door. A messenger held out a flat package.

"Would you sign here, sir," he requested, handing over a clipboard.

Logan signed wordlessly, accepted the package and shut the door behind him. He quickly made his way over to the computer terminal, ripping the package open in the process.

Assorted 8x10 glossy photos fell onto the desktop. Each photo was accompanied by a post-it note with a brief description. Logan removed the last photograph and stared mutely at the Manticore symbol. He retrieved the letter from the envelope and unfolded it, smoothing the paper before him. Neat penmanship covered the page in large, bold letters.

_Everything started with this. You know how to contact me. _

Logan paused a moment, studying the pictures and the notes. He reached for the phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Lydecker? I got your little package. What do you want?"

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

Previously:

Assorted 8x10 glossy photos fell onto the desktop. Each photo was accompanied by a post-it note with a brief description. Logan removed the last photograph and stared mutely at the Manticore symbol. He retrieved the letter from the envelope and unfolded it, smoothing the paper before him. Neat penmanship covered the page in large, bold letters.

_Everything started with this. You know how to contact me._

Logan paused a moment, studying the pictures and the notes. He reached for the phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Lydecker? I got your little package. What do you want?"

* * *

**Chapter 9**

There was a long pause on the other end of the line, interrupted finally by a deep sigh.

"I take it the photos arrived and you've had a chance to look over my comments," Lydecker stated coolly.

Logan could never get used to the fact that Lydecker always had the same tone of command in his voice. It didn't matter that he was no longer with Manticore or that the very people who'd hired him were probably now hunting him. He was always the Colonel, always in charge.

Logan cleared his throat before responding. "Yes, I did. Now what the hell do you mean, 'Everything started with this?'"

His reply was delivered in trademark-Lydecker monotone. "I recently came across some interesting information. The photos now in your possession are of a burial site, in Seattle. The site dates back to the 1800's. It seems there is a connection between Manticore and a breeding cult that was formed some thousands of years ago. I believe you've heard of them; they call themselves Familiars?"

Logan's eyes darted back and forth to encompass the photographs as his mind worked. "A connection between the Familiars and Manticore?" he repeated out loud, more for his own benefit than Lydecker's. His gaze fell upon the painting on the wall in one of the pictures. "The Manticore symbol was used as far back as the 1800s?"

"The symbol you're looking at was around long before Manticore was established. According to the files I've uncovered, that symbol represents the king, if you will, of the cult. Ancient legend tells of a mythical panther god and snake goddess that were worshipped by the followers of the Conclave."

Lydecker chuckled dryly. "I'm sure this all sounds quite fantastical. Even I was skeptical at first. Mr. Cale, I have evidence that will persuade you, I'm sure. But I'm afraid I can't discuss that over the phone. We'll have to meet in person. Trust me on this, Mr. Cale, there is a definite link between transgenics and Familiars. After you've reviewed the research, perhaps you'll consent to arrange a meeting between myself and Max."

Logan shook his head and then mentally chastised himself for doing so when Lydecker couldn't see. "We'll have to see if the information is valid, then go from there." He took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "When and where for this information, Deck?" _ And what price will I have to pay for it? _ he added silently. With Lydecker, you never got something for nothing.

"I've said too much as it is. This line could be compromised. I'll contact you shortly with details of the meet. Goodbye, Mr. Cale."

With a click, the call disconnected, leaving the irritating buzz of the dial tone echoing in his ear. Logan let out a short laugh. _Of course he'd be calling all the shots, this is Lydecker._ He collected the photographs and stacked them next to his computer. Facing the screen, he began tapping furiously at the keyboard in search of answers.

* * *

"Maaax. What was so important that it couldn't have waited a half hour? Or less, I could've done less," Alec whined as they rode in the elevator to the penthouse floor of Fogle Towers. 

"I am not possibly putting peoples' lives in danger just to satisfy your male urges." Max turned to Alec then, the corners of her mouth turning up slightly. "Besides, 'half an hour maybe less?'" she asked incredulously. "I can't believe you actually said that to me."

Alec dipped his head and nuzzled her neck, wrapping his arms around her waist. His lips brushed her ear as he teased, "I promise it would have been the best half hour of your life, Maxie."

Max tensed under his touch and he smirked against her cheek. She turned her head slightly, her intention being to kiss him; that was before she noticed the self-assured grin plastered on his face. "Smug bastard," she muttered, kissing him despite herself.

The elevator came to a stop and Max disentangled herself from the arms enveloping her. "Let's just see what he wants, and then we'll find out if you can keep that promise." Max opened the door and the two stepped into Logan's penthouse.

"Trying to bait me into starting something I can't finish? Don't tease, Max." Alec leered roguishly and cupped her ass, pulling her against him. He leaned down to kiss her, their lips mere centimeters apart, when they were interrupted by Logan clearing his throat loudly. Alec swore under his breath.

"Perfect timing, as always," he muttered. Max laughed, placed her hands on his chest and pushed him playfully.

'We'll finish this later,' she mouthed to him before turning to face Logan. "So what is it that you needed to talk to us about?"

"Well, actually, I have information for _ you_, Max," Logan replied, walking toward the den as he spoke. "Today an...informant of mine sent me some interesting photos."

"Another upstanding congressman been makin' it with a workin' girl?" Alec ventured, smirk firmly in place. Logan only glared at him before handing the manilla envelope to Max.

Shrugging out of her jacket and draping it over the back of a chair, Max took a seat on the couch and spread the contents of the envelope over the surface of the coffee table. Alec perched on the armrest, leaning over her shoulder.

Logan watched with thinly veiled disgust at the casual intimacy between the two transgenics. His eyes followed the circular movement of Alec's fingers as they caressed the soft skin at the back of Max's neck.

The ease with which they molded together was a stab in the gut to Logan. He hated that Max had grown distant since her return from Manticore; even more so since their 12-hour window some months back. The temporary cure should have allowed them at least a small measure of comfort, giving them precious hours to savor each other.

Logan clenched his hands tightly at his sides. Gossamer issues aside, he couldn't deny the hurt he felt when Max had hesitated; couldn't ignore the way she had quickly turned away, guzzling her wine in the pretense of enjoyment, the uncertainty in her eyes, step and manner when he'd tried to consummate their relationship.

It soon became obvious why. Having gone to see Max one morning, he watched, devastated, as Max accompanied Alec out of her apartment building. He saw the light in her eyes, the soft smile on her face as Alec threw an arm around her shoulder; leaning in and whispering intimately, laughing together in the cool morning air. It had shattered him, knowing she'd moved on.

And the level of familiarity between Max and Alec had grown considerably since the last time he'd seen them together. It seemed like they'd always bickered before, conversations made up mostly of sharp barbs and snarky retorts. There had never before been this comfortable silence, the tender touches. It didn't help that they were undeniably one of the best looking couples he'd ever seen; Manticore certainly knew how to make them pretty. And it left him feeling inadequate and...bitter.

A sudden blur of movement brought his attention back to the two X5s sitting on his couch. Alec was waving his hand in front of Logan's face, snapping his fingers.

"Earth to Logan," Alec said, one eyebrow raised in what Logan could almost believe to be concern. "You alright, man? Max has been calling your name for a while now but you were totally spaced."

Logan barely bit back an uncharacteristic growl at seeing the despised object of his thoughts appear in front of him. "Sorry, Max," he paused before adding an obligatory, "Alec." He shook his head and brought a hand to his eyes, rubbing them as if to chase away sleep. "I haven't been sleeping well lately. What is it you were saying?"

Alec returned to the couch, this time taking up the space next to Max. She relaxed into his side, letting his arm slide around her shoulders. "What do these pictures have to do with anything? They just look like a bunch of old bones to - " Max ended abruptly upon noticing the familiar symbol painted on the wall. She exchanged a quick glance with Alec, then looked up at Logan, her eyes wide. "Manticore?"

Alec took the picture from Max's hand, examining it closely. "This has gotta date way back. What the hell is the Manticore symbol doing on something this old?"

"That's a great question, but it gets even more interesting," Logan responded, finally smiling. He reveled in the moment, knowing that he had information that the two super-soldiers wanted and could only get from him. "The pictures you're looking at are of a Kiloma Indian burial site located right here in Seattle. My informant has reason to believe that it is linked with the Familiars' Breeding Cult."

Alec's face showed his disbelief. "You're saying that Manticore and the Breeding Cult are connected somehow? I can't see that, what with White hunting us down - him being a Familiar and all."

Max nodded her agreement. "Did this informant tell you _how_ this might be possible? It sounds like a load of bull to me."

Alec chewed thoughtfully on his bottom lip, head tilted to one side. "I gotta hand it to ya, Logan, you have contacts all over. But what I'm wondering is how this informant of yours knew you would be interested in this."

Max's eyes snapped up to Logan's and she thought she recognized a strange emotion flash across his features; guilt. _But why would he look guilty?_ she wondered briefly. Before she could contemplate it further, Logan composed himself, leaned back in his chair and let out a tired sigh. Dismissing her initial observation, Max chalked it up to her overly suspicious mind. Talk of Manticore always raised her defences.

Logan crossed his arms over his chest, looking pointedly at Alec. "When Max and I were trying to find a cure for the virus, I put out a general request through the informant net for any information regarding Manticore," he stated smugly. It was, after all, the truth. It just didn't happen to pertain to how he got the photographs. Even Lydecker would be proud.

Max nodded and leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. Logan tried not to grimace when Alec's hand slid with her and began to massage her shoulders. "Okay, I get that. But it still doesn't explain how Manticore teamed up with the Familiars. White thinks we're scum and I'm pretty sure all his buddies feel the same way. What proof does your informant have that the two groups were ever connected?"

Logan glanced at Alec out of the corner of his eye. The proud smile that blossomed on the transgenic's face made Logan seethe in anger. _ One stupid suggestion from him, and everything I say gets dragged through the mud. _

"Well, I haven't gotten that information quite yet." Alec groaned audibly and Logan was surprised when Max didn't reprimand him for such rude behavior. "I'm setting up a meeting with the informant to get the proof they claim to have. I just thought you should know about this. Maybe something they have will tell us why White wants you so badly."

Alec snorted derisively and got to his feet. "White wants us alright. Dead." Irritation was written all over his face and showed in his movements as he ran a hand through his hair, coming around to rub his jaw. His eyes narrowed slightly and he didn't even try to contain his annoyance.

"You couldn't have just told us this over the phone? It's not like you're giving us anything to go on here. No leads, no chase. What did you expect to achieve by dragging us here - from work I might add - when you had nothing concrete?" His last words were spoken too quietly for Logan to discern, but Max heard him. "Fucking waste of time that could have been better spent."

Glancing at Alec for a moment, Max conceded his point. She conveyed her agreement with soft eyes and a slight nod.

Logan gave Alec a hard look. "It's not like you could see the pictures over the phone."

Exasperated, Max turned to Logan. "Look Logan, Alec's right. I know I've done it in the past, but Normal started cracking down on us." The fact that Normal had left Sky in charge of Jam Pony for the day was besides the point. Logan needed to realize they weren't at his beck and call at his say so. She was in total agreement with Alec. Their time _could_ have been better spent.

"I can't just bail because you say you need me. The same goes for Alec. The photographs could have waited until you had more detailed information. When you have something solid, let us know. But now we've gotta jet."

Getting to her feet, she donned her jacket. With a nod Alec fell in step beside her and they strode towards the door. Once they reached the privacy of the elevator, Alec pulled Max into his arms and grinned widely.

"Queen Max agreed that I was right?" he crowed. "The world is coming to an end!" She jabbed him hard in the stomach. "Hey! We couldn't go a whole twenty-four hours without you inflicting bodily harm? Hands off, Max! I've got a promise to keep and that requires an undamaged body in full working order. You wouldn't want to risk my being injured, would you?" he added, wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

Max felt her body tighten at the husky timber of his voice. She was already imagining just how he meant to fulfill that promise when she realized she hadn't properly responded to his comment.

Alec felt her body's strong reaction and caught the rosy flush that colored her skin, enticing him. But before he could act on his urges, she shifted in his embrace, her muscles tensing. Alec knew from thorough experience that when Max readied herself such as she was currently doing, pain - his pain - shortly followed. Inhibited due to the small space in which they were enclosed, Alec closed his eyes in resignation and awaited the inevitable.

When the blow that he'd expected never came and all he heard was silence, Alec carefully opened one eye. His brows furrowed together when he opened both eyes to see only the wall of the elevator directly in front of him. "What the - " He looked down as he felt a tug on the button of his jeans to see Max grinning mischievously. On her knees. Undoing his pants. In a public elevator.

Alec rolled his eyes upward and tilted his head back. "Thank you," he mouthed toward the ceiling.

* * *

Leaning heavily against the elevator wall, muscles slack and legs still quivering, Alec stared at Max appreciatively. Her eyes were gleaming as she ran her tongue over her lips and gave him a sultry smile. 

"Vixen," he growled when he was eventually able to speak coherently.

Max nipped at his ear and purred contentedly. "And you love it." She bent to pull his boxers up, followed by his pants, and fastened them.

"What red-blooded male wouldn't?" he replied matter-of-factly as he tucked his shirt into his waistband. "God, Max, that was incredible. And risqué. I never thought of you as an exhibitionist, but you won't hear me complaining."

The elevator doors slid open to reveal a middle-aged couple, arms laden with grocery bags. As they brushed past the two heated transgenics, Max heard the woman ask her husband, "What on earth is that odor?"

The man muttered dolefully in reply. "Something _you_ haven't smelled in years."

Alec and Max exited the building, their laughter echoing behind them.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Alec sighed contentedly as he held Max, arms wrapped possessively around her waist. He was still in awe of their newfound relationship. It had been a little less than a week since they'd gotten together and he still pinched himself each morning when he woke to find her beside him.

They were spending an evening in the company of friends at Crash. It was the first time in days that they'd surfaced after dark.

"I don't know how to take this, man," Biggs chided teasingly. "You and Max _actually left the bed!_"

"You're just jealous that you're not getting any. What'd you do to piss Lianna off? Don't think I haven't noticed you've been sleeping at home lately," Alec replied with a smirk.

"Nothing," the dark haired transgenic muttered.

Alec snorted his disbelief. "Riiiiiight."

"Lay off, man. I mixed up the laundry, okay? Now her whites aren't white," Biggs grumbled.

"You tried to do _laundry_!" Max exclaimed, unable to resist teasing her friend. Realization dawned on her and her mouth dropped open, laughter shaking her slim body. "Oh my god, you're the one that ruined all the new lingerie she bought last week? No wonder she's pissed! That shit was expensive!"

Biggs mumbled dolefully. "Who buys expensive clothes when they can just as easily be stolen?"

"So how did you apologize?" Alec asked, taking a sip of scotch and tightening his other arm more securely around Max. She leaned into him, savoring the heat that emanated from his body where it touched hers.

"I told her I was sorry and that I'd get her new stuff," Biggs said with a shrug. "She told me to fuck off...so I did."

"Jeez, bro! Are you crazy? Get down on your knees and beg, or you might not ever get another chance. Women are weird like that," Alec added, glancing at Max who nodded vigorously.

Dejectedly, Biggs raised tired eyes to his friends. "What would _you_ do, Alec?"

Max looked at her boyfriend, mouth twitching into a wide grin. "Yes, Alec, what _would_ you do?"

Knowing he had no good answer to that question, Alec detached himself from Max and leapt to his feet.

"I'm gonna go get a refill and another pitcher. Be right back!" And with that he quickly made his way to the bar, leaving a scowling Biggs and giggling Max behind.

* * *

Logan couldn't shake the feeling that he should have brought Max along, even though this meeting was meant to be private. Meeting with Lydecker would always be a risk; whether from the man himself or from the threat he posed by just being in the same vicinity. Manticore was still hunting, and no doubt Lydecker was high on their list, having evaded capture many times.

Carefully making his way through the darkened alley, Logan's eyes darted left and right, searching out the man he was there to meet. Reaching a dead end, he stopped, turned and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Lydecker? I know you're here." His voice echoed off the walls, bouncing back to taunt him. He shivered.

The sound of a gun cocking in his ear made him freeze. Lydecker spoke quietly.

"You came alone?" At Logan's nod, he added, "Are you positive you weren't followed?"

"Lydecker, you can cut the covert crap," Logan responded with false bravado while trying to ease away from the gun's barrel. "I wasn't followed, I'm sure. Can we put the gun away now?"

Lydecker glared at the back of younger man's head, but eased the hammer on the gun back into place. After tucking the 9mm Beretta in its inner pants holster, he gave Logan permission to turn around. "This is a very serious matter, son. People would - and I'm sure _ have_ - killed for this information."

Logan nodded his understanding. "I understand. You may be on the run, but you're not the only one keeping a low profile. Plenty of people want me dead - I know the drill. So what do you have for me?"

Lydecker pulled down two crates from a pile next to the wall and handed one to Logan. Once he was settled on the makeshift seat, Lydecker passed him a thick file.

"The information I disclosed initially is all here. Photos and documentation that's been certified by a team of historians and archaeologists." Lydecker fell silent as Logan flipped through the now familiar photos and skimmed the contents of the folder.

Logan was unimpressed and it showed plainly on his face. "This still doesn't explain anything about the connection between Manticore and the Familiars' breeding cult."

"Legend has it that the cult began thousands of years ago. A very gifted young man was appointed leader and a woman was selected to bear his children. The first child was stillborn, the second extremely deformed. Deemed unfit as an heir, the second child was murdered. When the third child was born, they were finally satisfied. They got rid of the breeding host and buried the mother with the first two children. This has been the practice, or so I'm told, for generations. It helps explain why there are many such burial sites all over the world, spanning the ages."

"Who was the boy? What was so special about him?"

"That's still unclear though I have my suspicions. He was the chief warrior of his tribe, known for speed, strength and endurance. The cult kept to a strict in-breeding between followers. This ensured pure blood lines. These special traits and skills have been secured and passed down over time. My guess is one or more of these elite donated DNA to Manticore."

Logan looked thoughtful as he absorbed what Lydecker told him. Holding up the photo of what appeared to be the Manticore design, painted in blood on a cave wall, he speculated. "So you're trying to tell me that you think Manticore was using Familiar blood lines to create transgenics?"

Lydecker reached into a briefcase that Logan hadn't even realized he'd had, and pulled out a metal case file. "I think that this is fairly sound proof of that very theory," he said as he handed it over. As soon as Logan opened the file, his gaze fell on Max's picture. His eyes widened as he looked up, searching the other man's face for information.

"This is Max's blood work, DNA sequence...," he paused, trying to figure out what he was supposed to see. "No junk DNA. Wait a minute." The pieces finally fell into place and Logan eyed Lydecker suspiciously. "Are you saying Max was one of the transgenics that got Cult donor genes?" _ That would explain why everyone seems to always be after her,_ he thought bitterly.

"Yes," Lydecker replied, taking back the file folder. "Those pictures you're holding are from a building owned by a company that the late Dr. Renfro was associated with. A company that doesn't seem to exist." He fell silent, wanting Logan to work out the rest on his own.

"Renfro took a bullet for Max back at Manticore and gave her some cryptic dying message. 'Find Sandeman'." He looked at the pictures once more. "Renfro was part of the breeding cult? But even so, why would Max be so important that Renfro would die to protect her?"

Lydecker pursed his lips, brow creased in deep thought. "I believe the answer you're looking for is simple. Assuming that Max is indeed the recipient of Familiar pure-blood, then given her enhanced capabilities, it is entirely possible that she possesses as yet undiscovered Familiar traits.

"The breeding cult follows set traditions, one of which is a hierarchy of priestesses and carefully selected council members. With her Alpha status as a transgenic, Familiar blood and advanced skills, she would be invaluable to the cult, should they ever convince her to join them."

Lydecker watched a myriad of emotions flash in Logan's eyes. "Might I add that if Renfro was indeed working for the Familiars, and you say her dying words were to find this Sandeman fellow, it's safe to assume that he knows what's going on. Finding him may give us the information we need to unravel this mess."

Logan's tone was dubious, bordering on mocking. "Or it could potentially be a trap."

Studying the younger man a moment, Lydecker nodded. "True. But I think that's for Max to decide. About Sandeman," he began, bringing a fist up to his mouth, cracking his knuckles against his lips. "I've met him. He was the chief scientist that created the X series. He disappeared years ago, into thin air. There was much speculation about his departure from Manticore. Some thought he had an attack of conscience and gave up his work. Others believed him to be kidnapped by a rival government trying to recreate our technology. But now I'm not so sure."

"What do you mean?" Logan ventured after the ensuing silence.

"Max's DNA assay. I discovered it at the military base they set up after the Manticore facility was cauterized. The 'recovery' operation was headed by an Ames White. The file was in his possession, most likely recovered from the wreckage."

Lydecker began pacing. Logan eyed him curiously. Lydecker was usually very calm and collected, ever the uptight colonel. It was unsettling to see him showing signs of nervous behavior.

"I obviously had to check his credentials; the man was hunting down my kids, after all," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Your kids?" Logan snorted derisively. "And since you've been hunting them a lot longer, you felt you should have the upper hand. So, were you successful?" he sneered sarcastically.

"His information checked out. It was perfect, too perfect. So perfect in fact, that it was blatantly forged. I called in some favors and discovered something interesting." Pausing for effect, Lydecker took a deep breath before continuing.

"Special Agent Ames White was once known by a different name."

Logan frowned in confusion. "And that's important because...?"

Lydecker stepped into the shadows, concealing himself from view. His parting words came from a short distance away. "Contact me when she makes a decision, but remember, time is short. Tell Max to be careful. He's looking for her and he won't stop until he's found her."

Logan called out into the darkness, voice tinged with fear. "Who?"

The faint reply carried on the breeze.

"Sandeman's son."

* * *

Max's hips moved to the rhythm of the fast-paced hip-hop beat that filled the bar. She writhed, whirled, and swayed suggestively with Alec on the dance floor like nothing else existed. They moved together as one, smiling and whispering things meant only for each other. The moment was perfect. Then they heard it.

"Bip, bip, bip!"

Both groaned aloud as they turned to face the bar where their boss was standing, yelling adamantly at the bartender. "What's _ he_ doin' here?" Max whined, placing her head on Alec's shoulder and feeling as he sagged against her in response.

Resting his cheek atop her hair, Alec grumbled. "The weekend is like the only time we don't have to listen to Normal's crap. Please tell me he isn't here to...boogie."

Max sniggered at the thought. Alec's question was answered moments later as Normal's grating voice carried over the chaotic sounds that filled the pulsing bar.

"I placed this order two days ago! I don't think the guests are going to enjoy a bring-your-own policy at the reception!"

The flustered bartender tried to placate a very irritated Normal with a beer, on the house of course. He then hurried away to find the order in the back room. Normal swiveled in his seat, eyes skimming the patrons of the establishment, finally locking on a group of his employees. Rolling his eyes at the lot of degenerates, he continued to survey the room as he sipped his beer.

_Please don't notice us,_ Alec pleaded silently. Too late - they'd been spotted.

"Well if it isn't my rock star!" Normal bellowed. Heads turned toward the transgenic couple who now stood frozen in the middle of the dance floor. Though generally accustomed to being on the receiving end of appreciative looks from members of both sexes, the amused faces of his co-workers and the regular patrons were disconcerting. Alec's cheeks flamed furiously. _Please, God, kill me now..._

Normal crossed the room to stand beside the couple. He swung an arm around Alec's shoulders and hugged him. The younger man stiffened and gulped. Max felt Alec cringe and shiver and she burrowed her face into his chest to muffle the laughter that threatened to slip from her lips.

"So what brings you here, Normal, my man?" Biggs asked as he and Lianna approached, arm in arm. He cast a knowing smile at his trapped friend who glared in return.

Normal tightened his hold on Alec shaking him in what could be construed as an affectionate manner. It only made Alec cringe yet again, sending Max into another fit of muffled giggles.

"What? I can't come down to this..." Normal paused, looking at the decor in disgust, "fine establishment just to _ hang_ or _chill_, or whatever it is that you kids call it?"

Lianna openly laughed and Biggs just shook his head. Max raised up from Alec's chest and gave Normal a hard look. "You wouldn't chill here if your life depended on it." _ Or unless you had a date with Alec,_ she mused inwardly. Pointing a finger at her boss and looking at her friends, she explained, "He's here to give our man at the bar a hard time about liquor for his wedding reception."

Normal pulled back his arm from around his 'rock-star', putting his hands up in mock surrender. "Okay, yes. But do you want to be at a reception without liquor?"

Alec knew opportunity when he saw it; the moment Normal's hands weren't on him, he quickly moved to stand next to Biggs. He held Max between himself and Normal.

"You'll protect me, right?" he whispered against Max's ear, his voice piteous. Normal was going into detail about the wedding, seemingly unaware that Alec had escaped his grasp.

"Of course I will. No one touches my man but me," she purred playfully, twining her hand into his.

"...so, the wedding will be held on the same day the greatest leader our country has ever seen was born," Normal droned on to his disinterested employees. "June 12th will now hold two special places in my heart."

Lianna leaned over and whispered in Max's ear. "Can he get any cheesier?" Max laughed and their boyfriends tuned into the conversation, still watching Normal from the corners of their eyes. "But seriously," she continued. "I wonder which place Normal's fiancé holds; first or second? My bet is George H. W. will always be first. Poor woman."

Biggs pulled a face. "Oh come on, you always side with the female. If she's crazy enough to marry him I say let her suffer the consequences."

Lianna's lips curved up in a wry smile. "I concede the point."

Max nudged Alec. "Whatever Biggs told Lianna by way of apology must have worked. I wonder what he said."

Lianna's laughter rang softly. "He promised to very, very good..." Max and Alec joined in when Biggs blushed furiously.

Turning to Max she flashed a predatory smile. "What do you say we ditch this joint and go have a little fun back at the guys' apartment?"

Alec's eyes lit up. "Fun? I'm always up for a little _fun," _he leered playfully at Liannaand wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Biggs let out a mock-growl and took a swipe at his friend. "Back off, she's mine!"

"I don't belong to anyone, caveman." Turning to Max again Lianna threw her arm around the other girl's waist. "Let's get out of here. Who needs men to have fun?" She winked, pulling Max after her and up the stairs to the exit, knowing full well that Biggs and Alec would see that as a challenge. She didn't have to wait long.

"Where the hell do you think you're going!" Alec called after them, racing up the stairs and out the door, Biggs on his heels. "Max and I had plan-" The insistent beeping of Max's pager stopped him mid-sentence. "Aw fuck, not again," he muttered darkly.

Even Max was beginning to get annoyed. Whenever she was having a good time, Logan seemed to know and take the opportunity to kill the moment.

"Anyone got a phone I could use?" she asked, hoping against hope that her friends had all forgotten the phones they carried with them everywhere and at all times. No such luck.

Taking the proffered phone from her boyfriend, Max dialed the familiar number.

"Blowin' up my pager, better be major," she stated petulantly when Logan answered.

"I knew you'd call as soon as possible," he replied briskly, seemingly unmindful of her tone or quite simply dismissing it. Either way, his assumption annoyed her.

"Is there a reason you interrupted my fun?" she inquired edgily.

Logan ignored the snarky comment. "I met with my contact. The information he had for me is...enlightening. I've double checked everything against my own resources. Seems the guy is on the level. I just thought you should see this as soon as possible. How fast can you get here?"

Max frowned and sighed deeply. Alec rested a hand on her shoulder, his questioning gaze locking with her troubled one. She shook her head and mouthed, 'Logan wants us to come over. Now.'

Alec wasn't quite so mindful of his audience and let out a sharp "Fuck!" Biggs and Lianna glanced at him and raised their shoulders in time with each other, heads tipping sideways in silent inquiry. If he weren't so frustrated he might have laughed at how in tune his friends were with each other.

Having finished the call, Max tossed Alec his phone and turned to offer her apologies to their friends.

"Logan's got something urgent to discuss. We have to go, sorry." She shrugged regretfully when their faces soured in disgust.

Biggs and Lianna shared a look, the kind that is reserved for couples who know exactly what the other is thinking. "Last time Logan had _something urgent_ to tell you," Lianna said, her eyes rolling as she spoke the last words. "You guys came back all pissed because he didn't have shit. You gonna hold his hand all the time? God, I don't know who's worse, you or Logan. He expects you to bend over and take it and you keep letting him push you around."

Max cocked her head and stared intently at the other girl. "Not too long ago, comments like that would have pissed me off. But you're right. This has got to stop." Facing Alec again, she nodded in the direction of their bikes. "Let's get this over with. And I'll let _you_ explain our feelings on the matter, babe. What do you say?"

Alec pulled her in for a kiss. When they finally broke apart to catch their breath, he grinned.

"Hell yeah!"

**TBC**


End file.
